Bumbleby - Heated Desires
by eternalsniperwolf
Summary: Bumblebee / Bumbleby smut / futanari. Blake's heat cycle arrives quicker than she had anticipated and she sets about relieving herself until a certain blonde brawler arrives... Rated M for language and smut.
1. Chapter 1

Author notes: Fetch your crosses and holy water ye' thirsty heathens for I hath delivered our most gentle of sins. Smut! / Futanari. This story is for my fellow RWBY trash Michelle, so thank her for this atrocity. As a side note, there's nothing wrong with a little girl on girl action, although in this story Blake has a penis but identifies as a female. Just a friendly warning, there is some mature language along with the frickedy-frack here. If you don't like this please leave now. Oh and the middle part may break apart the pace of this story but I just couldn't write about Blake ravaging Yang like that without a talk about consent. Sex without consent is rape, and I do not condone or will I ever write about it.

Anyhow as per usual likes and comments are much appreciated and yeah I guess, enjoy?

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, all creditability and ownership of the following scenarios and characters goes to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.

Everything had been a rush of commotion for team RWBY over the past couple of months. They had been caught up with everything from studying, to capturing the notorious Roman Torchwick. It was only now, a couple of weeks before the Yvtal Festival tournament that the group had had their first official break. Each member of Blake's team had decided to use the time as best as they could with Ruby deciding to spend the day with her girlfriend Weiss and Yang out preparing for the festival, all was thankfully quiet in the dorm. Blake had wanted to go with Yang to be ready for the tournament but she had a more pressing issue to deal with; her heat cycle. A short period of time from three days to a week whereby she would have the insatiable urges for sex until the heat cycle ended or until she impregnated someone or was impregnated herself.

At the moment Blake was sat on top of her bed; one hand currently propping up her signed copy of ninja's of love for her to read while the other made slow and gentle movements at the growing bulge inside of her shorts. Her heat cycle had come around sooner than she had expected and now that she finally had the dorm free for the evening; with Ruby and Weiss out on a date in downtown Vale and Yang at the gym, Blake had the perfect opportunity to relieve herself. Wrapping her hand around her hardening member and pulling it out of constrains of her pants she released a low growl as she increased her hand's movement speed.

She was at the chapter where the master sensei was being orally pleasured by their pupil when she decided to close and drop the book so that she could take off her sleepshirt and bra in order to fondle her sensitive nipples which were aching for her attention. Removing her clothing one handed was a challenge but as soon as her fingertips came into contact with her stiff peaks she let out a high pitched moan, pre-cum already beginning to leak out of her cock and onto her other hand, acting as make-shift lube.

Closing her eyes, Blake's mind began to wonder to a certain blonde haired partner of hers... "Yang…." She moaned as she squeezed her breast harder. "Fuck Yang… You feel so good" She wailed as she imagined what Yang was doing now; the girl would most likely be sweating as her large tits swayed from side to side at her motions as she trained. Blake would love to coat the blonde's perfect orbs in her seed, just imagining it made a large amount of pre-cum shoot from her eight inch erect dick. She was close. _Very close._

Panting heavily she picked up the motions of her hand… _just a little more_ … That was when she heard it, the sounds of a very distinctive set of footsteps approaching from the corridor. Eyes widening in shock, Blake immediately stopped what she was doing. As quick as she could, she darted beneath her bed's covers, just as the object of her fantasies stepped into the room.

"Hey Blake!" Yang enthusiastically greeted as she walked over to a desk and put down her changing bag, completely oblivious to her partners condition. "Apparently team CVFY have claimed all the training rooms for themselves for some emergency practise before an important mission or something like that. Ozpin even authorised it saying that if students really needed to workout they should use the gym in the meantime. Of course, as soon as I got there the room was packed and every piece of equipment was claimed, so I just decided to take a walk around campus before coming back here and spending the day with you." After receiving no response Yang turned towards her and Blake's beds "Blake? Are you alright?"

 _Oh crap, Oh crap, she's coming over._ Blake thought as Yang tentatively approached. "Aww" the blonde cooed upon seeing Blake's closed eyes and blank expression, "Guess you really must've been a sleepy kitty." She mumbled as she reached towards Blake's face and tucked a stray strand of hair out of the way. She then trailed her fingers lower and began slowly stroking the Faunus's cheek in gentle movements. Blake immediately bit her lip at the gentle contact, feeling her thick member pulse against her hand once more as she tried her best to hide her throbbing erection. It may not have been anything overly erotic under normal circumstances but while under the control of her heat it was enough.

 _OH FUCK, I-I'M GUNNA CUM_ Blake mentally screamed just as Yang stopped her motions and walked away. As soon as the blonde turned into the en-suite bathroom and closed the door behind her Blake quickly rolled over onto her hands and knees and bit her pillow to try and somewhat muffle her moans as her seed exploded in thick spurts onto her hand. "YANG HNNNNNNNAAHH, FFU-FFUUCCKKKKK" She screamed as she finished pumping her rock hard length. After briefly releasing a slight amount of her load, Blake turned to her side as she caught her breath, her eyes burning a vicious amber and her ears flattening against her head as the full force of her built-up heat hit her hard.

She registered the sounds of clothes being removed and running water. It made her blood burn hot knowing that Yang was in the next room naked, most likely rubbing a soft, slippery lather over her flawless body. Her instincts were begging her to go to her partner and fuck her senseless but she clenched her hands and eyes as the last remaining rational part of herself fought for control. She couldn't do this to Yang. It was wrong, she couldn't just use the girl as nothing more than a fuck toy for her heat's needs.

To Blake's credit, she had tried so hard. She didn't want to give into her primal instincts but her battle was lost as soon as she smelt the enticing arousal and heard the first whimper echo through the water in the shower and into the bedroom. Yang was clearly having her own fun in the bathroom. Golden eyes dilated and narrowed as Blake was consumed by the inner animal as she stood up and then shed out of her remaining clothes. Walking over to the bathroom, just about to open the door Blake was momentarily stopped when she heard her name being called out in the moment of her partner's passion. "Blake- Ahh Blake! Right there, yes…Mmmnn… Fuck, Blake…."

Her partner calling for her made Blake's cock stand at its full length upon hearing those sweet and quiet murmurs from the usually loud and ecstatic brawler. Choking back a grunt of frustration, Blake opened the door and crept inside without making the slightest sound and started slowly stroking her member at the sight she was greeted with. Yang was leaning against the shower wall with one arm propping a majority of her weight up and supporting her head as the other hand was down between her creamy thighs. The sheer amount of Yang's arousal in the air was almost overwhelming to Blake as she slowly proceeded closer to the unaware blonde until she slid the clear shower door open and stood behind her partner.

"Blake?" Yang whimpered as she went to turn around upon hearing the shower door open then close, before being embraced from behind by none other than her crush. The beast within Blake was craving to enter and wreck the girl before her right there and then but with all the strength the sane part of herself could muster she regained control of her basic functions, barely suppressing the heat. She needed to know that Yang was okay with what was about to happen. She needed her partner's consent. "Sshhh Yang, It- It's okay. I-I can't really explain, but I need you… Do you want this?" Blake worked on mastering her breathing as she could feel that with each exhale, she lost the will to restrain herself from moving her hips the slightest bit forwards and humping Yang.

"I-er… O-Okay" Yang answered cautiously as she nodded her head. "I need to hear you say it. I need to hear you say yes…" Blake grunted as she was about to lose her struggle. "Y-Yes. Pl-Please Blake. I need you" Yang answered with absolution, as Blake's internal conflict ended and the heat finally took over.

Blake wasted no time by sliding her hands around the front of Yang's body, one trailing upwards to grab at Yang's already hard nipples while the other snaked low between her thighs and rubbed harsh and quick circles around the blonde's clit. "Ahhh! Blake" Yang cried as she already felt her first ever orgasm at the hands of another approach hard and fast. "Blake, Fuck! I'm gunna- AHHHH MNNNNAHHH" She screamed as she hit her high. After a moment, Blake removed her hand from between Yang's legs much to the blonde's disappointment. The Faunus then moved to lick Yang's moisture that she gathered on her fingers into her mouth. _Dust. The girl tasted good._

Panting from her orgasm Yang tried mumbling her appreciations. "Blake that was so good… You- You were my first…" She confessed with a blush glowing red on her cheeks. "Oh, Yang… it's not over yet" Blake growled as she removed her own fingers from her mouth to nibble at the back of the brawler's neck and shoulders as she pressed her full body against the back of the blondes. Yang gasped in a large amount of air as electric shocks coursed through her system with Blake's rough treatment and because she felt a hard object rub against her lower back. "Bl-Blake Ahhh, what-what is that!"

Blake span the blonde around to face her then trailed her hands down both the girl's sides until she reached her thighs. "You're about to find out…" As soon as she felt herself being lifted, Yang wrapped her arms around Blake's neck and nuzzled her head against Blake's shoulder, a strange sensation of comfort and desire flowing through her. Opening the shower door with some difficulty, Blake planned on carrying the brawler out of the bathroom and onto the bed, until Yang made the first move. As soon as they had left the bathroom Yang looked down and was mesmerised at the sight of Blake's huge erect cock sway slightly between their slick bodies. She was curious and excited at the prospect of having the huge member inside of her and didn't want to wait any longer. With a quick thrust of her hips forward Blake's dick was positioned right at her awaiting entrance.

Feeling her tip graze against Yang's velvet-soft pussy was the snap of Blake's self-control. Groaning loud into the air she twisted both her and Yang towards the nearest desk and let the girl beneath her fall backwards so that she was lying down, spread open for her on the table. Wasting no time, Blake leaned over Yang; her arms propping her upper-body above the blonde as she pushed forwards, immediately forcing her first three inches inside the brawler. "Mmmmnnn ahhhh Fuck Yang! You're so fucking tight!" Blake was in absolute bliss as Yang's walls clenched her pulsing cock, however it was not so much fun for Yang. "Blake- Oww, Blake it hurts" Yang cried out as Blake's cock broke her hymen and took her virginity.

Hearing her mate cry out in pain forced the inner-animal in Blake to slow her motions until Yang was ready to continue, she didn't mean to hurt the poor girl. After a minute or two with slow and gentle rocks of Blake's hips the pain slowly faded into pleasure. Yang looked up at Blake and nodded her head as she wiped tears from her eyes, granting her permission to start again. Slowly pulling out of Yang, Blake then picked up the blonde up in a bridal style as she walked over to her bed and laid Yang down and across the sheets.

Blake crawled over to Yang as she lowered her head and kissed the blonde with passion, pouring her emotions and pleading for forgiveness for hurting Yang in the embrace. They kissed for what felt like forever until they were both desperate for breath. Blake growled a low rumble in her chest as she felt Yang reach up and tangle her hand in her own hair and try to claim dominance over her by trying to force her tongue into her mouth. There was no way that Yang was going to be the dominant one, not while Blake was in heat anyway. Biting Yang's lower lip, Blake trailed her hand which had started to fondle with Yang's nipples again, down to the brawler's mound. Stroking her ring and middle finger across Yang's lower lips she felt Yang's breathing start to hitch. "May I?" "Yes, Fuck yes you can"

Blake started by easing her forefinger slowly into Yang's dripping pussy before quickly adding her middle finger into the mix as Yang's whimpers turned to loud moans. "Blake, I think I'm ready. I want you" Blake stopped kissing the blonde as she replied "Are you sure little dragon?" Yang's giggle at the nickname was cut off as Blake crooked her fingers to hit that one spot. "Ahhh, Yes! Blake please!" Removing her fingers from the girl, Blake then kneeled beside Yang to reposition her so that she was on her hands and knees. Yang flushed a deep crimson at the change but said nothing as Blake shuffled down the bed so that she was kneeling between her thighs, her cock once more poised at her soaked core.

Taking in the sight of Yang submitting to her, Blake grit her teeth as she eased her length inside Yang's well lubricated folds. The friction created was absolute heaven for them both as Blake switched her rhythms between short but quick thrusts to stronger and deeper ones. Yang's moans started increasing in pitch and length as Blake picked up a merciless pace feeling more and more pre-cum leak inside her mate. "Blake! I'm close!" Hearing those words Blake leant down so that her breasts were pushed into Yang's back as she fully hilted her eight inches deep within Yang. "AHH BLAKE FUCK AHHHHHH IM CUMMING NYYAHHHH HMMMMNNAHH"

Feeling Yang's walls clench her dick in a vice-like grip and attempt to milk her cock of her seed made Blake bite into Yang's shoulder _hard_ , drawing trickles of blood. "BLAKE!" The blonde calling her name like that, mixed with the way her pussy was massaging her cock was enough for Blake. Clenching her jaw even harder against Yang, Blake's load exploded. Her extremely loud moans were thankfully partially muted as she thrust as hard as she physically could inside of the blonde as her seed burst out inside of Yang.

Then just as quickly as it came, the heat was gone. Opening her clenched eyes, Blake felt like a foreign, burning presence had been quickly deflated inside of her as she came to her senses. After taking a minute to compose herself, she realised that she was still biting Yang's shoulder with an excessive force, so as gently as she could, she let go of Yang. Leaning up onto her knees again, Blake felt guilt stir in her system as she could already begin to see bruising form from where her fangs had deeply penetrated the skin. Looking away from the claiming mark, Blake noticed how the blondes head was buried within the pillows and her back jutted in little movements as she breathed in quick, deep breaths but thought nothing of it.

Removing her softening member out of Yang as gently as she could, Blake saw her cum begin to leak from inside Yang's abused flower. Amber eyes widened and her stomach dropped at the realisation. _She had cum inside Yang, with no protection…._ Blake's mind went blank as she tried desperately to try and figure out what this meant. _The bite mark... The heat being over so quickly… Fuck…. I might have impregnated Yang…. OH SHIT….No… This isn't happening…No. Fuck… Please…No….What have I done?_


	2. Chapter 2

Author notes: Just putting it out there now, there is no smut in this chapter. I re-read the last one and felt so sinful that I needed to write some angst to hide the shame of the last of my dignity dying. Don't fret though, the smut will return (thanks to the thirsty heathen Michelle.) Expanding on this I am considering writing some omegaverse in RWBY depending if anybody would be interesting in reading it, also I would like to finish my other fic exasperated hearts. I will update it soon I've just been incredibly nervous about writing another Blake POV but I will do it. Some White Rose here for any fans of that ship, you're welcome

Anyhow as per usual likes and comments are much appreciated and yeah I guess, enjoy?

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, all creditability and ownership of the following scenarios and characters goes to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.

Blake froze as she watched the slow trickle of fluids drip down Yang's perfect thighs. The movement being the only thing she could focus on besides the ringing in her ears and the pounding of her heart. I just _fucked Yang. I came inside Yang Xiao Long._ Her softening member twitched at the reminder but she ignored it as another larger stream fell onto the sheets beneath them. It was as Blake swallowed as she looked down at the rapidly building dampness that she heard it. The noise which broke her out of her fantastical trance. A hitch of breath and a muttered sob. _Yang was crying._

Amber eyes widened as the weight of the guilt at what she had just done hit her full force. _Yang's crying because of me_. For a moment, Blake was completely stunned as she looked at the staggered movements of Yang's torso as her partner wept into the pillows she had built up around her face. Blake didn't know what to do to in order to comfort the crying girl beneath her; Her insides were screaming to reach out and hold Yang and explain everything to her while her head was demanding that she leave the blonde and get as far away from beacon as possible. Her instincts had always guided her through life but now she was not so sure.

Slowly as to not startle her, Blake reached out with her right arm and was about to gently place it unto Yang's shoulder when she retracted it as it was burned by the almost touch against the blonde's skin. It felt like Yang was on fire. Deciding that it was in both their best interests to leave her for a moment, Blake pulled away from the blistering girl. Gently easing herself from the bed and into the bathroom, Blake began cleaning her hardening member with toilet paper as she fought the sting of emotions boiling inside of herself. Throwing away the soiled paper in the bin adjacent to the shower, Blake caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror above the bathroom sink. She looked like shit. Her hair was tussled, her ears were unrestrained and there was a feral, rabid look in her eyes. Flinching away from her tattered reflection in the mirror, Blake grabbed a towel and Yang's clothes before she left the bathroom. Walking slowly over to the bunks, she put down the towel and Yang's clothes onto Yang's bed and reached down to the floor and put back on her own clothes, trying as best as she could not to make a sound and ignite the powder keg that was Yang.

Standing tall besides their shared bunks once she was dressed, Blake looked down at Yang who still hadn't moved from where Blake had positioned her earlier, her cock once more straining against the front of her pants at the sight. Blake quickly looked away from her to try and ignore the tell-tale throb in her groin when her eyes met the dorm room door. _It would be so easy. Just walk out and pretend that this never happened… but at what cost?_ Looking back at Yang at the thought, Blake turned and slowly, deliberately kneeled at the front of her bed on the floor, so that she was just inches away from Yang's hidden face. I will _not lose Yang._

"Yang… Ar- Are you okay?" Blake asked with fake confidence as Yang inhaled a deep breath and tried to contain her sobs. "Yang, look at me please." Inwardly scolding herself at the way it sounded like a command, Blake ignored the burn and reached to gently move Yang's flailed hair behind her ear, trying her best to soothe the wounded girl. "Yang… Please… I need to know that you're okay?" Blake insisted as Yang stubbornly jerked her arms up by her face and slowly pushed herself upright, twisting slightly to the left so that she could look Blake in the eye.

"Do I look okay Blake?"

Crimson met amber for a fleeting moment before Blake jerked her head down in shame. No. Yang was not okay. What a stupid question to ask. "I-I'm sorry Yang. I didn't intend for this to happen." Blake whimpered as tears began building up in her own eyes at Yang's response. "I- I shouldn't of- I'm sorry" It was her fault that Yang was hurting. She wasn't strong enough to fight her heat and resist temptation.

Red changed to violet as Yang slowly blinked and sighed at the aggression in her own tone, it was clear to her that Blake regretted it. Swallowing hard, Yang fought the ache in her limbs as she scrunched up one of the cleaner sheets on Blake's bed and wrapped it around herself, shamed of her body. Standing from the bed, she walked past where Blake was kneeling and entered the bathroom, hoping to clean herself up and scrub away the memories of the past day.

Blake felt something inside her break as Yang remained silent then brushed past her without so much as a word. Yang couldn't even bring herself to talk to her properly about it. She knew that would've been the easiest thing, to not mention it, to forget it. Yet Blake was smart enough to know that it was also the worst thing to do. All the emotions would bottle up, they wouldn't be able to look at each other the same, it would be awkward and then one day… all those emotions would break and it would all fall apart… She needed to confront Yang about both their feelings before it got that far. Her plan was quickly interrupted as Yang opened the door between the joined rooms and asked Blake a question. "Where are my clothes?"

Looking up to Yang, seeing the way she hid half her body behind the door and had her right arm securely holding the towel over herself as if she was hiding from Blake brought a fresh wave of guilt over the faunus. Feeling too numb for words, Blake stood and grabbed Yang's clothes and the towel off of the blonde's bed and handed them too her partner. Yang gingerly looked at the folded clothes and took them from the raven-haired girl's hands. "Thanks" She mumbled. Turning away from her partner, just about to close the door she changed her mind and left it open to look at the crestfallen girl standing opposite her before she muttered "And Blake… Stay here."

Looking up at the words, Blake saw acknowledgment in Yang's eyes before the blonde shut the door. Standing still for a moment, trying to understand her words, Blake turned towards their bunks. Her bed was ruined but she was in no mood to confront the mess. She looked at the surrounding desks before memories of how she had taken Yang there flooded her mind. Quickly looking away towards another space, she was left with little options. She didn't want to invade Yang's area but it felt more inexcusable tainting either Ruby or Weiss's bunks with her presence. Hauling herself gracefully onto Yang's bunk she sat at the far end with her legs crossed, running her hands together and staring at them as if they were suddenly the most interesting thing in the world as she waited anxiously for Yang's return.

Once she was dressed, Yang leaned against the cold tile wall with her head in her hands as she tried going over what had happened and how she had gotten there. She had always found herself attracted to Blake, even when they first met but this… this felt too far. They hadn't even talked about feelings prior to this, sure she was masturbating to thoughts of Blake and that was wrong of her, but for them to just have sex without even properly talking about it made her feel sick. She had always told herself that she would save herself for someone special and that she would be smart about it. Now that had all gone out of the window.

She felt disgusting. Blake probably thought that she was some kind of slut. She knew that she was pretty and desired but she had tried so hard to not meet the stereotype of giving herself up for anyone willing; She knew in her heart that it didn't matter if someone was monogamous or enjoyed being with others but because the latter was always an ideology people placed upon her purely for her appearance she had fought so hard against it. Blake would most likely tell her to forget it ever happened or maybe expect her to start a friends with benefits type of thing. Feeling her semblance begin to manifest at her agitation at the thought, Yang hauled herself away from the wall and over to the bathroom sink to cool down.

Looking down at the taps as she started running the water, Yang tried calming herself with timed breathing exercises to little avail. Once half the basin had been filled, Yang reached in and cupped the water in her hands before splashing the liquid over her face. It did little to help the mental pain but at least it was something. Blinking away the drops which had reached her eyes, she looked up into the small mirror above the sink and was horrified at what she saw.

It was a mark, and not a small one. The bite had left deep indents in her skin in the side of her throat and was throbbing a vicious red and purple. Blake had marked her. Gripping the basin with both hands, Yang grit her teeth and clamped her eyes shut until she heard the shattering of the sink beneath her grip. _How dare Blake mark me?_ She never wanted this. She never wanted to be marked outside of a relationship, free for anyone to leave their signature on her skin as if it meant nothing.

She always told herself she would not be the kind of person to be involved in one night stands, that she'd completely devote herself to someone who loved her in return. To be in long-lasting, standing relationships, to let everyone know that she was not easy. Yet here was the proof for everyone to see that it was a lie. Blake was just a one night stand, Blake never showed any signs of openly liking her in return. No. She was too involved with Sun.

What if people found out that the mark was Blake's? Sleeping with a teammate can be seen as bad enough, let alone sleeping with a partner who showed interest in someone else. _What would Ruby think? What would Weiss say? What would her father do?_ Fresh tears fell at the thought of their reactions. Ruby would be confused, Weiss disgusted… her father… disappointed. Feeling her semblance fully activate, Yang punched the mirror with her full strength, shattering it into a million pieces and creating a hole in the wall. Letting out a frustrated grunt she stormed towards the door before slamming it open whilst completely ignoring the terrified look on Blake's face. Turning with unparalleled speed, she then grabbed her gym bag off of the spare desk and paced off to somewhere that she could break something else before she hurt someone close.

Blake sat completely motionless, not even daring to breathe as she heard the heavy footsteps of Yang slam down the corridors until they faded beyond even her faunus hearing range. She couldn't process what had just transpired. She thought that they were going to be okay… Yang seemed relatively calm when she told her to stay… Maybe that was her plan all along… to make it seem like they were fine then use the peace as a distraction for her escape so that she would be so caught up in the drama that she wouldn't follow her… No… That was too… tactical. Yang didn't think like that… Something must've changed her mind since she last spoke to her and when she left the bathroom… but what was it?

Blake knew there was only one way she would find out, and that was getting the answer from her partner herself before the situation got more out-of-hand than it already was. Leaping off Yang's bunk, Blake grabbed Gambol Shroud from where it was stashed underneath her bed then snatched a spare blanket from Yang's quilt and placed it above her own to hide the mess residing beneath it. She would deal with that later. Right now she needed to find Yang. Wracking her brains out for where Yang could've gone, Blake completely missed the fact that the door to their dorm was already being opened from the other side and stumbled into the arms of one of the people she didn't want to exceptionally see or explain herself to right now… Ruby Rose followed by a rather pissed off looking Weiss Schnee.

"Eurrghhh… Ahh" Ruby squealed as her limbs madly flailed about as she tried to steer herself away from Blake who had unknowingly walked into her.

"Watch where you're going you dolt!" Weiss screeched at both girls as she rapidly checked her freshly purchased dress for any cresses or marks.

"Ahh Oh! Sorry Weiss!" Ruby blurted as she suddenly righted herself. "Please don't be mad at me" The red head rapidly mumbled as she tapped the forefingers of both of her hands together in front of her downcast head. She looked exactly like a kicked puppy with the expression she wore on her face. Clearly worried that she had upset Weiss.

"Humph! Just be thankful that you didn't leave a stain." Weiss muttered before turning on Blake. "And you! You're just as bad. Didn't you clearly see us about to open the door? And I thought you were the second most co-ordinated one on the team." The heiress huffed as she brushed past Blake into the dorm, dragging Ruby behind her. Blake remained glued to her spot under the doorframe as she tried to recover from the run in with the pair, the distraction completely throwing her off what she was going to do.

 _Yang. I was going to speak to Yang._ Shaking her head to clear her daze, Blake started walking down the dorm room corridors, heading to the place she thought Yang was most likely to be when a sudden shriek from Weiss broke down all of her plans. "What on earth is that smell!" Blake's eyes widened at the comment whilst her eyebrows and cat ears darted to their pinnacle height. _Shit._ She completely didn't think about there being a lingering smell. Spinning as fast as she could, Blake ran back to the dorm and poked her head around the door, prepared to meet her inevitable fate.

Ruby sat on her bunk with her cape wrapped around her head, a slight split in the fabric revealing her squinting eyes whilst Weiss rapidly paced the room with her left hand cupped around her nose and mouth, eyebrows furrowed and pupils wide with disgust. "You!" Weiss yelled as she pointed an accusing finger at Blake. "What did you do?" Blake swallowed guiltily as the heiress charged towards her until she was in her personal space. "Blake Belladonna. Tell me this instant!"

Instead of backing down, Blake remained unmoving and tried her best to come up with a feasible excuse. "I didn't do anything!"

"Then what caused this smell and why does it seem to be strongest by you side of the room!" Weiss immediately countered, clearly knowing something was up.

"It does smell pretty bad Blake…"Ruby muttered as she wrapped herself up further in her hood.

A silent standoff began between Weiss and Blake as they both waited for a decent enough explanation. "Yang and I were… experimenting… with dust for one of Port's projects. She wanted to try something new to see if she could impress you and it went wrong." Blake improvised. She knew it was a longshot and she immediately felt bad for bending the truth and making it seem like it was Yang's fault but it's the best that she could come up with on the spot. All the same, she knew the heiress didn't believe it. She could see the disbelief written all over her face as Weiss's icy stare tuned even more cold at the response, clearing seeing through the lie. Holding her breath just as Weiss was about to call Blake's bluff, Ruby thankfully spoke up. "Is that why she was so mad earlier?"

Both girl's looked up to Ruby who now looked at Blake with curious eyes. They had seen Yang. "Yes. Did you see her? Where did she go?" Blake frantically questioned, desperate for any sort of lead or direction to Yang's whereabouts.

"We was walking back here when she practically ran down the corridor and pushed right through us. She didn't even turn to apologise for laying hands on my dress!" Weiss muttered before Ruby had a chance to speak.

Ignoring Weiss's outburst, Blake looked to her team leader feeling angry at herself for Yang's reaction. "Actually I didn't notice her coming our way until she kinda bumped into us then carried on if nothing happened. I didn't really know what to do."

"Do you know where she was going?" Blake asked, trying to skip over Yang's uncharacteristically blunt behaviour towards her sister.

"No. She didn't say anything or even look at us… I haven't seen her like that in so long Blake… I'm worried for her." Ruby muttered.

Blake sent a sympathetic look towards Ruby at the girl's response. She wasn't the one who should have to endure Yang's misdirected rage. "I'm sure Yang's perfectly fine Ruby. Try not to worry about it." Weiss said in as much as a comforting voice as she could. The heiress's sudden change in tone surprised Blake but she tried her best not to dwell on it. Whatever was happening there was between the two partners… for now she had to go get her own one back.

Awkwardly shuffling away from the pair, Blake once more intended to leave before Weiss cut her off. "And where do you think you're going? Curfew starts in less than five minutes. Don't even think about leaving, if Goodwitch catches you again I will not participate in the team punishment for your mistake." Weiss huffed as she crossed her arms around her chest, clearly holding a grudge for the last time Blake had got caught.

"I'm going to get Yang." Blake answered with a grunt, not caring if she got caught.

"Blake... listen Yang's a big girl, she can take care of herself. She'll come back soon, just you wait. Then I'm going to get to the bottom of what that horrific stench is. At least it's not as bad now as it was before." Weiss smirked, obviously feeling in a far better mood then she was earlier.

The response even brought a giggle from Ruby. "What even did you mix to create that smell? It's worse than what Yang smells like coming back from the gym and dog breathe combined."

Blake flushed at the comment but turned to face her shared bunk before either of the other girl's saw it. _If only they knew the real reason why it smelt so bad…_ Placing Gambol Shroud away, Blake changed into her usual yakuta and found herself sat on top of Yang's bed. Not even trying to provide a response to Ruby and Weiss's dumbfound looks at the action.

Blake had been staring at her scroll for nearly four hours before she had given up hope of Yang returning that night. Once curfew had begun and all students were supposed to be in their dorms even Weiss had looked a little worried. Sure, from time to time Yang wouldn't return for curfew, but that was always at the weekends and she would always text or call in, but now… nothing.

At first all three had stayed up with Ruby messaging her sister constantly, getting restless with every moment that passed without a response but eventually it had gotten too much for Weiss and she had convinced Ruby to rest. She told Ruby that Yang most likely had broken her scroll. Ruby looked so shaken that Weiss had relented and offered to share beds with Ruby for the night. After several minutes of awkward shuffling both girls were asleep with Ruby's head resting against Weiss's neck. It brought a brief smile to Blake's face before she began staring at the clock watching the seconds turn to minutes, to minute's turn to hours before exhaustion from the day's activities caught up to her and she fell asleep, dreaming of Yang.


	3. Chapter 3

Author notes: Forgive me mother, for I have sinned. The smut returns and this is the biggest chapter I think I've ever written and wow, it was some work. This is 12 pages normally on word but 23 with double spacing... I was going to make Weiss a clock block again and make Blake wait three days for Yang's return (a.k.a another chapter) but saw that someone was eager for the reunion so I've spent all my exam revision time writing this for you and my fellow sinner Michelle who is unwell, so this is also for her. (Get well soon bae.) Anyhow as per usual likes and comments are much appreciated and yeah I guess, enjoy?

Warning: Mentions of Alcoholism and there is kinda BDSM here? I'm bad with tags?

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, all creditability and ownership of the following scenarios and characters goes to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.

"Why would she do this?" "I-I don't know Weiss maybe it was an accident?" "She _punched_ a hole in the wall Ruby and hasn't come back. It's suspicious to say the least, I mean I highly doubt that the brute would be so hot headed over a failed dust experiment." "Then what do you think happened?" "I think that Blake knows and she was hiding it from us yesterday" "But- Why? Why would she lie?" "I don't know Ruby, but I'm going to find out." Despite her teammates best attempts at hushed whispering in order to not to disturb her, their interaction was picked up through Blake's heightened sense of hearing, tugging the faunus from her hazy slumber. The words were difficult to de-cypher in her current post-sleep state but somewhere in her mind she understood. Her partner had broken something presumably in the bathroom and was yet to return.

Blake groaned as she shifted around in Yang's sheets, feeling her eager morning wood insist for some contact due to the lingering smell of the brawler on the bedding. She knew it was a poor substitute for the real thing but it was apparently enough to make her erect. Mumbling profanities as she realised it wouldn't go away without attention she turned to face the wall as she started palming herself with her right hand through her yakuta. With her left hand she pulled her partners pillows deeper into her face in order to catch some more of her delicious scent. _Burnt cinnamon, gunpowder and something else... It was a strange combination but one that Blake strangely couldn't get enough of. The moment was broken however, as the sound of approaching footsteps snapped her concentration._

"Blake? Ahh… Erm… Wake up Blake, we need to talk." Ruby tentatively spoke as she stood on the edge of Blake's bed to lean up and onto Yang's one.

Blake's eyes comically widened. _Shit._ _I was just touching myself to Yang's scent with Yang's younger sister and partner in the room._ Biting back a whine as she pulled her right hand away from her now throbbing member, Blake quickly pulled the duvet up and over the entirety of her body in order to hide her shame and bulging problem. _"Blake! As team leader I order you to surrender your pillow fort and get out of bed right now!"_ Ruby demanded with pseudo-confidence before realising that Blake wasn't going to be moving anytime soon. _"Blake! Come on, we've got to find Yang"_ The red head insisted as she prodded the quilt Blake was lying beneath before apparently giving up.

"Eurgh! This is so childish and immature! Blake Belladonna get out of Yang's bed this instant!" The sound of Weiss's shriek made Blake's stomach drop. Weiss wouldn't be as forgiving as Ruby.

"I'm giving you to the count of three to get up before I make you!" Ruby sniggered at Weiss's authoritative tone and even Blake had to admit that she would have too if it wasn't for the fact that she knew Weiss would not stop until she was out of bed. "One… Two…" Blake seriously considered jumping out of the bunk and running to the bathroom at the second number but she didn't want to risk them see the bulge between her legs so she moved both her hand's to her crutch as Weiss sealed her fate. "Three! Fine! You asked for it!" Shiver's raced down Blake's spine as she heard the tell-tale sign of one of Weiss's glyphs forming. Snapping her head out of her cover to look for the incoming threat, she saw the swirling formation of Weiss's family crest intimidatingly rotate on the ceiling directly above her.

Before she could react or cover herself fully, pieces of snow and ice shards the size of golf balls fell onto her exposed face. Yowling at the freezing exposure, Blake curled herself further into the sheets, making sure all of her body was covered before she heard another glyph form. Blake's eyes widened and before she could protect herself from the piercing glow that shined through the thick quilt, a massive condensed gush of wind from the glyph pushed her and the blankets off the bunk and crashing onto the floor. Landing face first onto the rough carpeted floors hurt and Blake could feel her hairs rising in agitation in order to yell at the pair before realising that everything that had just happened had killed her boner.

"There! That wasn't so hard now was it?" Weiss chortled as Ruby clenched her arms around her stomach, tears of laughter streaming down her face.

Blake growled low in her throat as she stumbled off the floor and stomped over to her dresser, leaving Yang's blankets strewn across the floor. "That's not funny Weiss! I could've been seriously hurt." She grumbled as she grabbed her clothes and walked to the bathroom.

"You were fine, besides it worked didn't it?" Weiss beamed as she waved her fingers and de-materialised the glyphs.

"I wouldn't call that working. You can be the one who explains to Yang why her sheets are soaked and freezing!" The Faunus growled as she slammed the bathroom door behind her.

"Hey! I'm not the one who was sleeping in _her_ bed in the first place! I did what I had to too get you out of her bunk, you can be the one to clean it up!"

Blake was about to turn and shout at the heiress before she was halted by the mess of rubble piled up beneath her destination of the sink. _It was true. Yang really had busted a mirror and wall._ Carefully treading around the shards, Blake started running a quick shower, a million thoughts racing through her mind. She would find Yang today, they would fix what happened, things would return to normal. Well, if Yang would let them be that way. The thought of Yang rejecting her made her scared, scared that her partner would walk out on her again or worse, lose her control and try to fight her. Stopping herself before that thought went any further, she finished washing her hair and stepped back out the shower.

Drying her hair as quick as she could, she took one last look at the shattered wall before leaving the bathroom and standing before her cross-armed teammates. She knew that Ruby and Weiss were involving themselves before they had even said a word.

"Spill" They both demanded simultaneously.

Sighing loudly, Blake walked over to her bunk and grabbed Gambol Shroud before once again turning her attention to Weiss and Ruby. "I got into a confrontation with Yang, I pushed her too far then she went into the bathroom to cool off while I waited here. I thought things might have been okay before I heard a smashing noise then she came out, grabbed her bag then left without a word."

The pair looked at each other for a second before Weiss turned to her and spoke up first. "Blake… You should've told us this yesterday." Weiss gently scolded.

"I know, but I was still kind of startled about the whole thing and I didn't want you two to be mad at either of us." The confession was hard to admit but she already felt better talking to her friends about it.

"What did you fight over? If you talk about it with us we can help you both sort it out." Ruby pushed, eager to resolve her team's conflict.

"I- I can't say" Blake adamantly stammered, feeling instantly bad for not being able to tell them.

"Why not, it can't be that bad Blake…" Weiss once more instigated.

"I can't tell you because I don't feel like Yang would want you to know and I don't feel comfortable addressing it without her here." Blake spoke with firm resolve, determined not to admit the why they fought until Yang was ready or wanted to let them know.

"Bu-"Weiss was about to object until she was stopped by Ruby. "It's okay. I understand, promise me that you'll let us know when you can though, please. We want to help you both" Blake smiled at Ruby, pleasantly surprised by her maturity and adeptness at leader. "For now, our new team mission is code name: operation beehive." "Seriously?" "Yes! Now our goals are simple: One! Find Yang, Two; bring her to Blake. Three; Save the bees!"

Weiss and Blake shared a knowing look before Weiss grabbed Ruby's arm as she spoke up. "Oh! I should get the game board!" Thankfully, Weiss managed to get a hold of Ruby and drag her out of the dorm before Ruby could set up the world of Remnant game. It was cute that Ruby would plan so thoroughly for their missions but it wasn't needed for this one. "Gahhh Weiss! What are you doing! What about the board!" Ruby yelled as she tried pulling against Weiss to get back to the dorm.

"We don't need it, Yang won't have gotten far. I bet she hasn't even left Vale." Weiss uttered as she fought harder to restrain Ruby.

"You don't know that! Ahh Blake, Tell her!" The younger girl whined in a last ditch attempt to get the map.

"I'm sorry Ruby but for once I think Weiss has a point." Blake muttered in defeat.

"Thank you Blake! Now stop struggling Ruby, your slowing us down." The heiress vocalised before releasing Ruby's arm and holding her hood instead, dragging Ruby down the halls.

Blake smirked at their antics and followed behind Weiss, enjoying Ruby's pouting as she crossed her arms and began shouting "This is mutiny! Mutiny! I will not stand for this!" down the corridors.

After zigzagging down multiple hallways and realising that Ruby wasn't going to run back to the dorm, Weiss let her team leader go. "Where are we going anyway? Wouldn't it be best for us to split up?" Ruby interjected as she smoothed out her cape.

"I figured Yang might be in the cafeteria, its morning after all and even if she isn't there it would be wise for us all to eat before spending the day searching for her." Weiss spoke matter of factly and even Blake had to admit, it was a smart idea. However as they walked down a few more aisles just as they were about to enter the canteen, she noticed how several other student's lining the halls were staring daggers at her and her teammates. Blake's ears involuntarily twitched beneath her bow before she could stop them and her eyes dropped to the floor. _Why are they staring?_

"Ahhh Weiss?" Ruby questioned, clearly noticing the people glaring at her and her team.

"Yes, Ruby?" Weiss answered unconcerned.

"Do I have anything on my face or something?" Ruby uttered, embarrassed.

"What?"

"People are looking at us and I don't know why." She quickly explained. Weiss looked up and around at the students who were indeed directing harsh scowls at them.

"Excuse me! What are you all looking at huh?" The heiress yelled as she clenched her fists and returned the glares to each individual before they all looked away and carried on their own business. "What the hell is wrong with people" She spat as she stormed towards then entered the lunchroom. Ruby and Blake looked at one another briefly, before quickly following Weiss then stopping in the entrance to the hall; every person in the cafeteria had stopped what they were doing and were pointedly looking at each girl as if they were a threat.

An uncomfortable silence consumed the room before Ruby pointedly coughed then made a move to grab some food with Weiss, all eyes in the room tracking her every movement. Blake used Ruby's distraction as an escape from the open entrance to their usual table where team JNPR was all seated. She needed to know just what exactly was going on. Sneaking past rows full of agitated students, she eventually made her way to her usual seat undetected. It was Pyrrha who noticed her first. "Blake! Er- hello! How are you doing?" The Spartan whispered with an abnormally glum tone.

"Hey, I- I'm fine. Have any of you seen Yang?" Each member of JNPR looked at each other with panic in their eyes, causing Blake to swallow hard. Something clearly was wrong with Yang.

"You don't know do you?" Jaune asked after a minute of silence.

"I don't know what?" Blake almost growled, agitation at everyone's attitude and secrecy making her almost lose her head.

"Yang, well she- eh err-"Pyrrha began before Nora finished her sentence. "Yang kind of blew up the gym."

"She did what?" Blake asked dumbfounded, relief flooding her system knowing that she had thought that it was worse. "Yeah, she-"Nora began before she was cut off by a loud, authoritative voice which filled and echoed throughout the canteen.

"Blake Belladonna. Would you be so kind as to follow me please?" It was Ozpin. _Shit._

Standing up slowly, Blake made her way over to where Ozpin was standing beneath the halls entrance. _So this is what a walk of shame feels like._ She thought as she kept her head low, feeling everybody's glares piercing though her back. Casting one last longing look at both JNPR, Weiss and Ruby before she turned to face Ozpin she was about to ask him why he had asked for her before he spoke to the whole room. "Today's earlier issue has been resolved, those who would wish to use the gym may do so, that will be all."

Walking away from the canteen in uncomfortable silence, Blake struggled to keep up with Ozpin's strides as he led her to his office, he was clearly in a rush. It was as they approached the stairs leading to the tower that the headmaster broke the peace. "Are you aware of Miss Xiao Long's current predicament?"

"I heard she blew up the gym, sir?" Blake admitted in harsh sigh, feeling partially responsible.

"That is a gross overstatement. Although she did destroy many of the buildings foundations I would not call it "blowing it up". I have spoken to Miss Xiao Long and she made some things clear to me and I wish to speak to you now if that is okay, Miss Belladonna?" Blake swallowed at the words, although they were spoken softly, she could not shake off the sense of worry that threatened to consume her from them.

Stepping up the steps and walking over to the elevator Blake gave him her answer. "Yes, that's okay Sir." She mumbled, her nervousness clearly showing.

"Good, and if it makes you feel better, you're not in trouble Blake. I just need to talk." He once more gently stated before walking into the elevator with Blake by his side as he pushed the button to the top floor. The ride up in the lift was awkward for Blake as she stood there fumbling with her hands yet again as a means for distraction. _What did he want to talk about? Her involvement with Yang? Did he know about her?_ All these thoughts raced around Blake's head as the elevator slowed to a stop. A light came on above the door, followed by a "ding" noise before the doors opened, revealing a blonde figure sat on one of the chairs in the midst of the room with her back towards them. Yang.

Ozpin was the first to move. He ignored the clear tension radiating off of Blake in waves as he passed both girls and made to sit down on a metallic chair behind a mechanical desk which held a cup of what Blake presumed was coffee due to the smell. "Ladies, unfortunately I do not have much time, so if we could make this quick. Miss Belladonna, please, take a seat" Blake audibly swallowed and felt something inside of her break at Yang's subtle flinch at hearing her name. Slowly stepping out of the lift she poured all of her attention to her footsteps and Ozpin, she knew that if she didn't, her body's natural instincts would take over and she would run. She wasn't quite prepared for this. Making it over to the empty seat to the left of Yang, Blake kept her gaze focused on the headmaster as she sat down and tried her best to ignore the way that in the corner of her eyes she noticed how Yang's body shivered at their proximity.

"Now, I understand Yang that your actions within the school gym was due to… provocation from Miss Belladonna here, is this true?" Blake felt instantly sick at Ozpin's words. _Provoked. Just what had she told him?_

Yang took a deep, calculated breath before answering. "In a way sir, but I wouldn't necessarily say provoked." Concern immediately flooded through Blake at the sound of Yang's voice. Instead of her usual cheerful chirp, her tone was rough and horse whilst her breath carried a lingering scent of alcohol. Yang had clearly spent her night drinking.

"Oh, then what would you say happened." Ozpin questioned as he tilted his glasses further back onto his face.

"I had a stressful day and had been unable to take out my frustrations at the gym due to that fact that it was full. I then returned to my dorm and Blake was there. Blake- Blake didn't do anything wrong. I am the one at fault here. I was agitated, Blake spoke to me about additional work that I had failed to complete, we argued about it and then I went to the bathroom and punched the mirror. I didn't realise how much force I had used until it was too late. I was scared and angry so I left back to the gym where students had started to leave due to curfew and well... as you've seen… I-I lost myself to my semblance."

"I see. Now, as much as General Ironwood wishes and advises for me to suspend you for damage to school property, I personally do not agree with his verdict. It was irresponsible and immature but fortunately no one was harmed and Glynda could be on hand to clean it up in time for today. You'll be glad to hear that I'm not going to suspend you, Yang. Truth be told, I'm more concerned about your actions after destroying the gym." Blake picked up on how Yang awkwardly shuffled in her seat at the reprimanding and curiosity plagued her about what had happened to her partner. "It's come to my attention that you are what some of the youth call a "party animal" Ozpin's smirk at the comment relaxed both Yang and Blake. It indeed was common knowledge. "However there is a line between having fun and crossing into a darker path. Something your father and mainly your uncle knows all too well."

"Although these are the holidays before the Vytal festival and you are allowed fun, curfew is in place for a reason and there are limits. You were out of your dorm before the set time, you did not return to Beacon that night and did not contact a single member of your team to let them know you were okay. What is worst is that I found you this morning at three a.m drunkenly stumbling around the school grounds with a near empty bottle of alcohol in your hands." Blake felt a spike of guilt at the charges and hesitantly turned her head to her right to look at Yang, seeing how the girl had curled in on herself with her hair forming a protective barrier, prohibiting Blake from looking at Yang's face.

Ozpin huffed a sigh of his own, grabbing the cup on the table and taking a sip of the liquid before he continued. "As headmaster it is my duty to inform your parent about this… but I also understand the situation of your family so I have not disclosed this information to your father…but to Qrow instead." Yang raised her head to face Ozpin as she slowly shaked her head up and down, clearly in an understanding manner. "I do this in your best interests Yang, Qrow will be here later today to discuss this with me and then you. It will be difficult but it will be done. You must find a will to focus on in order to overcome this, if not for you or miss belladonna then do it for Ruby."

"I will, Sir." Yang whispered out as she straightened herself in the chair.

"Very well. Now, Miss Belladonna – "Blake tensed as Ozpin's gaze fell onto her instead, she had a bad feeling about this but just as she was about to run to the elevator the sound of a vibrating scroll resounded through the room.

Ozpin reached into his green suit and pulled the device out before answering the call. "What it is? Ozpin growled into the scroll, scaring both Blake and Yang. "Where? I understand, inform the others. I'm on my way." Ending the call, Ozpin tucked his scroll back into his suit before grabbing his cane and striding towards the lift. "I'm sorry I cannot stay any longer girls, I presume the two of you will be able to overcome this whilst I am gone. You can leave whenever you're ready or stay until I get back, it is your choice." He grunted as he entered the elevator and turned to face them before pressing a button inside the transporter. "And Blake, I will speak with you at a later opportunity, until the next time."

As the sound of the elevator became inaudible, an uncomfortable silence surrounded the office aside from the whir of machinery and cogs in the desk and tower around them. Yang was the first to speak up. "Look Blake, about yesterday I- I'm sorry I overacted. I- I can understand if it was just a one off kind of thing for you, I know I'm not necessarily at peace with that yet but if you want to forget about it then I shall try my best to do the same although I must admit that I- I kind of liked it Blake, I'm glad you're the one I could spend my first experience with…" She trailed off, feeling a lump form in the back of her throat as well as crippling embarrassment.

"Yang, it was my hormones that messed with the both of us, being in heat does that. It affects the attraction I feel to others and the pull that other's feel towards me. You could just be saying this because the pheromones are messing with your head." Blake reprimanded, she didn't know why she just said that… She wanted to reassure Yang that she liked it too, hell _that she wanted it._ It just didn't come out that way…

"It's not like that Blake, I've- Dammit I've liked you for a while. And not just I like her as a friend, look at those gal pals! Kind of way. Like I really, really like you Blake. It may sound weird but I've never felt a need to be with someone as I have with you and that was even before your heat or I found out what kind of weapon you were packing. I mean, you caught me touching myself to thoughts of you in the shower for dust's sake. Doesn't that tell you something?" Yang urged as she turned herself in the chair so that she was finally facing Blake.

Yang's violet eyes burning into her amber ones started a fire deep within the Faunus in that moment, granting her a sense of endless confidence and something she couldn't put a name on… It was something hot, ferocious, and something deep inside her which pulled her towards Yang.

Staring at the golden haired beauty in front of her for minutes, eyes flickering between her full lips and ethereal eyes, it felt like the most natural thing in the world as she leaned forwards and felt Yang grab the back of her neck and draw them together for a tender kiss. Blake began to lightly purr as her partner turned her head to the side and pushed her tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss until they both were struggling for air. Pulling back slightly and shivering as a small saliva trail snapped between them, Yang broke into a fit of giggles.

"You're so adorable when you purr kitten." She murmured as she nuzzled into Blake's neck and began nipping at her collarbone and throat.

Blake's face glowed a light red at the comment and the treatment to her neck before giggling herself. "You know Yang, I wouldn't feel too bad about me catching you in the shower yesterday. Weiss and Ruby nearly caught me touching myself to your scent in your bed this morning." She whispered into Yang's ear as the brawler let out a light moan against her neck.

"Why is that so hot" The blonde grumbled into her partner's chest as she started removing Blake's jacket.

"Hmmm, maybe it's the thought of other's watching and knowing what you're doing or maybe it's the thrill and risk of nearly getting caught." She seductively purred into her partner's other ear drawing out a definite and broken whimper from Yang who suddenly ripped off Blake's white shirt, causing the clothing's small white button's to scatter across the marble floor. Blake moaned at the rough treatment as Yang began harshly groping and nibbling at her black lace bra. Teasing the erect nipple which resided beneath the fabric."Y- Yang. Don't tease me!" Blake growled as Yang moved to the other breast and gave it the same treatment.

Releasing the material in her mouth, Yang looked up to Blake with one of her signature smirks. "Why not kitten?" She goaded as she started palming her breasts again then moved her face to her right one and bit down, hard.

"You're going to regret that!" Blake suddenly roared as she grabbed Yang's underarms and hoisted her onto Ozpin's desk, sending the coffee cup tumbling to the floor, shattering it in the process. Both girl's paid it no mind however as Blake straddled Yang, making sure she couldn't escape. Leaning down, Blake moved to Yang's right ear and started licking and nibbling her earlobe. "I warned you not to tease Yang, looks like now I'm going to have to punish you." She teased, feeling her trousers become almost painfully tight from Yang's answering moan.

Tilting backwards whilst still straddling the currently submissive girl, Blake reached down to her chair and grabbed Gambol Shroud. Yang's eyes widened at the sight of the weapon, brief fear flittering through her system. "Err Blake, I'm all for punishment but I don't think I'll ever be ready for blood play…"

Blake's confusedly frowned at the statement before she quickly unclipped Gambol Shroud's ribbon and placed the sword and hilt onto her chair. "I would never ever hurt you like Yang, I doubt I could even if you asked. I was going for something more like this-" Blake said whilst pointedly dangling the ribbon from her fingers. "-Instead. Only if you're okay with that." Yang's echoing moan and eager shuffling against the table told Blake what she needed to know before Yang had even said the words. "Fuck yes."

One she had slanted back towards Yang, using her free hand Blake grabbed under Yang's chin with two fingers and pulled the blonde up into a sitting position with her when she drew the blonde into a passionate kiss. Using the kiss as a distraction of sorts, Blake's hands moved to Yang's arms and pulled them behind the brawler's back and tied the two appendages together with gambol shroud's ribbon so that her arms would comfortably rest wedged between the table and her lower back. Blake had no practical experience with bondage but she was confident that she had tied a satisfactory knot from the amount of times she had read and learnt how to from the Ninja's of love series. "Is that comfortable? I haven't done it too tight or anything?" She suddenly asks as she breaks the kiss, double checking with Yang that this was okay.

The brawler tugged harshly against the ribbon before she gave her verdict. "It's perfect Blake and I-I don't think I can break out of them" She says with a cocky smirk.

"You can try little dragon, you may be strong but that ribbon's stronger" Blake promised as she eased Yang onto the table so that her knees were dangling off of the edge. "Safe word?" Blake asked as she formulated a plan over what she was going to do to Yang if she consented.

"Bumblebee." Yang giggled upon seeing her partner's disappointed reaction to her chosen word. Blake had been hoping that Yang would've had something more wacky or spontaneous.

"You're having your safe word as your bike?" Blake huffed as she understood the silent form of consent.

"Actually I was going for our combo name but I guess my bike counts too" At this a warm smile and blush spread across both partner's faces.

"You're too precious, you know that right?" Blake murmured as she started kissing around and down Yang's jawline.

The blonde in question snorted at the statement before a small whine escaped her lips as Blake started trailing her kisses lower down Yang's chest, ready to pull down her jacket and bra before the blonde retorted. "You can't say anything kitten. You're adorable, cuddly and cute. Don't get me wrong you didn't used to be like this… You never used to be so… soft."

All the contact suddenly stopped and briefly Yang wondered if she had overstepped a line before seeing the raging fire burning in Blake's eyes. "Well hello there tiger." Yang whispered as Blake pushed her full body weight onto Yang and started grinding hard into her partner's clothed crutch.

" _Do I feel soft to you?_ " Blake growled as she raked her sharp nails down from Yang's collarbone down to her waist all the while continuing to grind her clothed erection onto Yang's pelvis.

"N-No! Fuck no! You're so hard and heavy Blake! Please! _Please. I need more!_ " Yang begged as she brought her hips up to meet Blake's own, desperate for friction. "Please Blake! I need you!" Yang cried out as Blake ripped her orange scarf from her neck and bit down _hard_ against the previous mark she had left the night before. "AHHH BLAKE! FUCK!"

Pulling back from the fresh bite, Blake licked her lips before looking into Yang's hazy violet eyes and purring. "Remember little dragon, you asked for this" Giving her no time to recover from the bite against her neck, Blake removed herself from Yang before standing between her legs against the table, ready to begin.

Slamming her palms against Yang's chiselled stomach, Blake drew her nails into Yang's hips and ripped the blonde's black shorts apart, leaving the remnants of the fabric scattered on the floor. Yang's breathing was becoming heavier and faster at the pace Blake was setting. At first she was unsure if she would enjoy anything like this but even after this teasing foreplay, she felt hooked and she needed more. "Blake _please. Stop teasing._ " She whined, desperate for anything more.

"No." Blake growled as her nails trailed down her partner's thighs, each stroke bringing her ever closer towards Yang's mound before retreating completely. "You are not in control here." She growled as she changed tactics; using her hands to graze and squeeze Yang's breasts whilst she nipped and kissed her way torturously slowly to Yang's centre before pulling back.

Tears started forming and falling down Yang's cheeks as she could feel Blake's breath against her sex through her panties. She could feel that her clit was hard and wetness was seeping from her but she didn't know what else to do to make Blake go where she wanted her most besides beg. The sensation of the rough material touching her puffy folds was now becoming almost painful. "Blake... I- I'm sorry I teased you, _please._ Please, Just make the ache _stop."_ She cried out as Blake pulled at her nipples through the fabric of her shirt and bra.

"Very well, you've been so good for me Yang, you took my cock and bite so well yesterday. Sshhh, I'll make it up to you Yang, I promise. You just needed to be punished first. You can't leave me and the team like that again okay?" She whispered as she released the breast in her right hand and started rubbing Yang through her panties with it instead. Yang mewled out loud at the contact, already feeling embarrassingly close already.

"Blake- BLAKE! I'm gunna-"before she could finish however, Blake pulled away completely.

Yang nearly screamed. She had been too close.

"Not like this Yang." Blake once more leaned over Yang's midsection and rested on her abdomen as she tried looking up at Yang who had her head held high away from her. "Yang- Yang, Please. Look at me." Blake gently pleaded as she kissed at the waistband of Yang's soaked panties. Slowly sitting up to look at Blake, Yang's heart nearly stopped at what she saw. Making eye contact with Yang, Blake bit down into the top of her black and yellow panties as she winked at her partner before pulling them down Yang's thighs to her feet where she flung them across the room with her teeth. Yang groaned and cursed into the air as she slammed herself back against the table. She was not going to survive this.

This time, Blake wasted no time with her teasing, Yang had been patient enough. Grabbing both sides of her hips with her hands to hold Yang in place, Blake adjusted herself onto her knees. She gently moved Yang's left thigh over her left shoulder, providing her a mouth-watering view at the blonde's dripping prize. Yang's lower lips and thighs were trembling around her as she closed in, before licking a long and hard stipe across her centre. Yang's taste matched her scent. It was _addictive._ Taking a deep breath, Blake parted Yang's folds with her tongue before lapping slow and tentatively at the swollen bud where Yang wanted her most.

"Faster, Blake please. I need you to-"Yang whined as Blake once again pulled away.

"Where. Where do you need me?" Blake growled as her covered ears twitched to the sounds of the blonde's panting.

"I-I need you inside." Yang begged as Blake kissed her labia.

"Patience, Yang. You can have all of me later, for now where do you want my fingers… my tongue…" She whispered as she started sucking and gently nibbling Yang's clit once more.

"GOD! FUCK! _BLAKE!_ MMNNNN, AHHH!" Yang screamed as Blake tightened her hold on her partner's hips to keep her grounded. She knew that if she wasn't careful, Yang could easily thrust her hips and hit her in the face.

"Yang, I can't fuck you with my fingers if you don't stay still" Blake chastised as she carried on the movements of her mouth. As much as she wanted to have her digits touching Yang's deepest places, she knew that her tongue would be enough and that Yang wouldn't be able to stay still without them holding her down. Besides, she could feel her cock pulsing and leaking within her own pants and wanted her own turn before anybody showed up. She had already been denied once today. "You ready, Yang?"

"Yes! YES! Just please don't stop!" Yang shrieked as Blake changed her tempo and began sucking and licking harsh circles around Yang's clit before dropping down to her centre and slowly pushing inside of her entrance with her thick, muscled tongue. Yang thrashed hard against her bindings and Blake smirked against Yang's opening only barely managing to slow her motions in order to savour the taste of Yang's fresh wetness as she rubbed the tip of her nose against her throbbing clit to continue stimulation there. She smirked as Yang's arms thrashed around under her back, she knew that the ribbon would hold.

Deciding that Yang deserved to let go, Blake began pushing her tongue in and out of Yang's folds with a merciless speed, she could feel Yang's internal walls began to tremble and clench, signalling that the blonde's first orgasm was near. Quickly drawing out, she pushed the built up slick up to the brawlers clit and resumed rubbing there with her tongue one last, final time before returning to the source of Yang's sweetness and pushing in. Sealing the deal, Blake began a low purr deep within her chest, causing vibrations to ricochet and pulse dep within the blonde. "BLAKE! OH! BLAKE! FUCKKKKK!" Yang yelled as her orgasm hit her hard and fast, a vast gush of liquid pouring from her opening as Blake tried her damn hardest to taste it all and not spill a single drop. To her, Yang tasted like the heavens themselves.

Heavily panting against the desk, Yang struggled to regain her breath and control. "God, Blake. That was- that was amazing." Sitting up and wincing at the tight pain in her wrists from where she had pulled so hard against the bindings, Yang looked down at her partner and felt another embarrassing gush of wetness leak from her at the sight. Blake was still crouched between her legs but around her lips were the remains of Yang's orgasm as she licked her lips to try and taste it all.

"Glad you enjoyed it. Look, Yang. I-I'm sorry for some of whatever I was like back then. I want you to understand that although I seemed like I took the reigns there, you were always the one with the power and control. I never want to make it seem like I or anyone else owns you or controls you. I'm sorry I was so rough with you and didn't check in enough." Blake whispered with guilt as she whipped the remains of Yang's slick against her sleeve.

"Hey, come here." Yang spoke with surprising confidence, beckoning Blake towards her. The darker haired girl, stood from where she was knelt but kept her head hung low feeling embarrassed about how she had dominated Yang.

The blonde leaned forwards and pressed a chaste kiss onto her partner's forehead before rubbing her head under the Faunus's chin. "If I wasn't okay with it, I would've said the safe word, trust me. I liked it, but would you mind untying my hands. I kind of struggled against them too much."

Blake's eyes widened at the confession, _I must've tied them too tight. "I'm so sorry Yang. I didn't know I did them that tight." She whispered as tears started burning in her eyes at the realisation that she had hurt her partner._

"It's not your fault Blake, I tried to see if I could snap it. It's my fault." Yang admitted with a laugh, smirking despite their situation.

"What did I tell you?" Blake reached up and flicked Yang's forehead at her stubbornness as she straddled her partner's lap once more. Blake unintentionally whined at knowing that beneath her was Yang's open and exposed centre. Her dick angrily tugged at the knowledge and she couldn't help but slowly grind her hips once more as she loosed and untied Yang from Gambol Shroud's ribbon.

As soon as her arms were freed, Yang flipped Blake onto her back and rocked her hips back and forth over the Faunus, sensing the need welling inside of Blake almost hit a breaking point as she felt the thick bulge beneath her press into her. "My turn kitty cat." She hummed as she slowly removed herself from Blake before pulling off the darker huntresses' shorts and boxers in one go. A sinful, chill of desire spiking in her stomach at the sound of Blake's dick slapping hard against her toned stomach as it was unleashed.

Blake's dick was red and swelling, a huge amount of pre-cum already leaking down the enlarged head and blown out vein. Yang could tell that she wouldn't last long. Blake pitifully whined at the loss of contact as she remained laying against the table, waiting for Yang to return. "Oh no, kitten. We're not fucking there." Yang chuckled with a devilish smile, making Blake's stomach drop and cock give a dangerous twitch. "No, we're totally going to fuck in the penis chair." She giggled as she pulled Blake towards her by grabbing and dragging the unprepared Faunus's hips towards hers at the edge of the desk.

Both girl's groaned low at the contact of Blake's hips against Yang's abdomen but Yang tried not to dwell on it as she slid her hands to Blake's thighs and guided them around her waist. Blake eventually got the message as she wrapped her legs and arm's tightly around Yang as the brawler lifted Blake up into her embrace and carried her over to Ozpin's unfortunately shaped chair.

Gently seating Blake so that she sat on the sculpted furniture, Yang braced her weight onto either sides of the chair's armrests as she raised her knees so that she was straddling Blake's eager cock. At the sight of the gorgeous beauty above her, Blake's instincts took control as she reached for Yang's hips, ready and waiting for the blonde's confirmation to begin.

Reaching for the leaking length between her thighs, Yang gently lowered herself and guided the thick head of Blake's swollen member to her open and soaked entrance. Looking up at Blake as she was about to push in slowly, she saw how Blake shook slightly at the effort to contain herself and not thrust herself into Yang in one move. The thought sent warmth up Yang's spine as she decided to see how far she could push her semblance after all. Dropping herself with sudden speed, the first four inches of Blake's cock slipped inside her with some resistance. "FUCK YANG! FUCK!" Blake yowled at the sudden intense heat and pressure whilst Yang clenched her eyes shut to try and get used to the stretch and fullness. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea. It stung like a bitch.

"YANG PLEASE! FUCK. YANG YOU NEED TO MOVE, I-I CAN'T!" Blake screamed as Yang's tightening pussy seemed to become impossibly hotter. Easing herself slowly off of Blake's member with her eyes still closed, Yang had to take a slow breath to recover whilst Blake grabbed the base of her throbbing cock which was seconds away from spilling her load. "SHIT YANG! GOD! MNNNN AHH-SHIT! That was too close! Eurghhh. Yang? Yang are you okay?" Blake demanded, concerned for her partner's wellbeing.

"The whole point Blake was for you to cum" Yang suddenly growled, opening her crimson eyes.

Blake's mouth widened at the change before she felt the slick heat once more encase her dick. "Ya-YANG! I-I I want this to be about both of us, I want you to cum too!" She grunted as she grit her teeth to try and once again fight off her impending orgasm.

"Together then" Yang wheezed as she felt her semblance once more flaring, causing more slick to pour from her which allowed more of Blake's dick to sink inside her till she was buried to the hilt. "DUST, Blake, I'm so _full._ You're so big. I love the way you fill me with your cock Blake, Oh god just don't stop" Yang pleaded, not knowing the full extent her dirty talk had on her partner before Blake roared into the air and gripped her hips tighter and began pounding into her mercilessly.

"Shit Blake! Ahhh! I'm so close. Please. Please make me cum Blake. Please" The blonde whined as Blake's unforgiving thrusts stuttered slightly before hitting _that_ spot on her front wall over and over again until she was seeing stars. "Ahhh Blake! Fuckkk!" Yang screamed as Blake let go of one of her hips and pressed insistently against her inflated clit. "FUCK I'M CUMMING BLAKE, AHHHH" "YANG, OH FUCK!" Both girl's screamed before feeling their shared orgasm pierce through them as their combined release fell and dripped onto both of their thighs and Blake's lap.

"Fuck, that-that was.." Yang panted as she rested against Blake's also exhausted frame.

"Amazing… No, better than amazing" Blake finished her sentence for her, causing both girl's too look at one another before bursting into hysterics at their predicament.

"We just fucked in the headmaster's office" Blake stated in shock as Yang cried from too much laughter.

"Not just that Blakey, We _fucked_ on Ozpin's desk and chair." Blake chuckled at this, trying her best not to see the serious problems and consequences that this could cause. "Yeah.. We kinda did…" Withdrawing her softening member with a sigh, Blake tapped Yang's shoulder as a sign for her to get off before easing herself from the chair and grapping her disregarded clothes. Thankfully hers were intact unlike Yang's shorts.

"Blake! How the hell am I supposed to get out of here and explain this?" Yang yelled with red cheeks as she stood in her usual combat attire aside from her obviously dripping yellow and black panties.

Blake bit her lip at the sight, _No. We just had sex for fuck sake, calm down libido, god._ Shaking her head from the thought Blake rubbed her head at the problem before noticing the red marks across Yang's wrists. Stepping forward with urgency, Blake grabbed both of Yang's arms and trailed her hands down to the rashes and marks from where her ribbon had dug into Yang's skin. "It's okay Blake. As I said, it was my fault." Yang whispered as she nudged Blake's head with her own. Blake slowly grabbed Yang's hands and held them close to her face before she tenderly started leaving a trail of smooth, light kisses against the marks. Hoping to soothe the pain she had caused.

As she felt sobs began to tremble in her chest and tears begin to trickle onto Yang's wrists where she was still gingerly planning kisses, Yang pulled her hands back and gripped Blake in a tight hug. "Thank you, for everything Blake. Thank you for not running away from me as soon as you could. Thank you for staying when Ozpin left. Thank you for being with my sister and Weiss last night when I abandoned them. It means a lot to me and I don't know how to repay you aside from doing as you wish, my offer still stands… If you want to forget this then I will, if not then I certainly don't mind continuing this… Whatever this is… I want you to be happy" She gently whispered before leaning her hips against Ozpin's table, comfort swelling inside her as Blake followed her steps and nuzzled her head into her neck.

Blake didn't want to tell her that she nearly left her in their dorm, that she nearly ran as Ozpin left, that she wanted to leave Weiss and Ruby, so she remained silent and curled into Yang tighter, hanging onto the other girl's peaceful and calming scent as if it was her only lifeline in this hurricane of emotions. "Don't thank me. It-It's okay. It's the same here, I just want you to be happy too, Yang. "She snivelled feeling herself shake at the fear of rejection.

"This isn't how this works Blake, I asked you first… What- What makes you happy?" Yang stuttered as she started stroking the Faunus hair, careful not to touch her covered ears without her permission.

The question caught Blake off guard. _What made her happy?_ Beacon? Team RWBY? Killing Grimm? Playing games? Dancing? Fucking? Yes, all of those things made her happy but there seemed to be a reoccuing pattern to them all… they were all with Yang.

Wiping her eyes with her right hand, Blake swallowed the lump in her throat, ready to give Yang her answer and ready to accept the rejection. "A lot of things make me happy Yang: Reading, Writing, Beacon, Ruby and Weiss… Sun." Blake couldn't help but feel Yang's muscles tighten at the mention of the last one. "But they don't make me the same kind of happy as I feel when I'm around you… I don't understand it Yang. It's different, new and terrifying all at once but I don't want to lose it… I don't want to lose what I have with you. I adore your smile, the way you're always seeing the best in others, you're fighting style, your cocky smirk, the way you walk, dust… the way you smell Yang. I can't get enough of your scent. Just this morning it sent me into a hormonal frenzy…"

Blake felt cold instantly rush through her as Yang suddenly pulled her away from her embrace before Yang's strong hands kept a firm grip on her arms, preventing her from running away from the girl she had just poured her heart too and the girl who had just pushed her away. "Blake… Look… there's something I need to tell you… I'm sorry I haven't told you this sooner and I'm so sorry if this changes the way you see me but I feel it's time I admit to you something..." Yang said in a hushed and broken whisper.

"What- What is it?" Blake anxiously stammered as she looked into Yang's sad, violet eyes.

"I'm sorry if this makes me cruel, mean or racist even, but Blake I had no idea it would affect you like this." Yang admitted with a twinge of relief.

"What do you mean?" Blake stammered, prepared for anything besides her partner's response.

"Catnip. The reason I smell so good to you is because I brought and hid catnip around the dorm and under my pillow…" Blake couldn't do anything as Yang fell to the floor in a fit of laughter aside from playful swipes at her friend before bursting into giggles herself. She would totally confront Yang about this and get her back for it later.


	4. Author notes

Author notes: I apologise that this isn't a real chapter but I just wanted to update you all and let you know that this story isn't finished and that I haven't stopped writing. The reason that there hasn't been any story updates for a long while is because I am currently travelling with my friend and access to the internet is very rare so I haven't been able to update. However, I have continued writing chapters for my works so when I come back or am next able too, hopefully there will be multiple chapters released. Sorry about the lack of updates but I just wanted you to know that I haven't finished working on my fics and that there will be more posts soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Author notes: Yes, yes this update is ridiculously late as are the ones on my other fics, I'm sorry. I'm guilty as charged but at least I'm still writing which is one small victory that I will take. The beginning of this chapter was written back before when RWBY Chibi first came out. Yes, I repeat. _RWBY CHIBI._ That's how much I've been procrastinating and struggling with this chapter, but here it is. There is some sin at the very ending and dare I say a promise of angst? As well as some light praise kink and shit? I don't know anymore? I 100% blame Gabriel, Lee, Michelle and my innocent friend who shall not be named for all of this. You are all filthy sinners and this work is only so loved because of you and you guys (the readers and sinners), so thank you very much for bearing with me and reading this monstrosity. Until the next time. Anyhow as per usual likes and comments are much appreciated and yeah I guess, enjoy?

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, all creditability and ownership of the following scenario's and characters goes to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.

…

"I can't believe it actually worked!"

Blake continued frowning at Yang, agitated that even after five minutes, the blonde was still laughing about her prank.

At first, it had been easy enough for her to abstain and wait patiently for her partner to calm down so that they could both leave before they got caught, but as the minutes passed, Yang was still in no condition to let it go.

Blake quickly figured that now was a good a time as any for some payback. Flattening her ears as she bared her teeth, Blake set about trying to break Yang's hysterics. "It was stupid and if anything profiling, I could report you to Glynda for that you know?"

Yang immediately stopped laughing, her violet eyes widening in panic. "Wha- I-"She stuttered, tongue tied and frozen like a deer caught in headlights.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Blake tried to keep her frustrated appearance in check and shrug off the fact that she found shy and confused Yang adorable as fuck.

 _I've never seen her look so… so vulnerable. It's weird, but kind of cute._

Yang sighed a heavy, defeated breath as she clearly realised the implications of her actions "Yeah…You're right, of course. It was kind of inappropriate" Yang mumbled, cautiously moving to scratch the back of her head whilst looking down at the floor, an act that Blake quickly learned that her partner did when she was bashful or had to apologise.

A small smirk broke across Blake's features at the change of Yang's behaviour despite how much she fought to keep her lips locked in a thin, unemotional line. Her partner really was too cute. Slipping back on a mask of agitated demeanour and biting her bottom lip, she tried to not be so aggravated about the fact that her bravado was indeed crumbling.

Of course, she knew that Yang didn't do the prank to be mean or to hurt her, but all the same, she was going to torment Yang with this as much as she could as her revenge.

"Just a little inappropriate? You don't know what kind of effects it could've had on me! It could've made me sick or delusional." Blake growled at the end of her sentence, milking her performance as best as she could.

Yang's face turned a dramatic, ghostly pale; her lilac eyes wide as she unconsciously grasped the table behind her with an iron grip, not expecting to be at the mercy of Blake's fury or what that could entail… "I'm sorry!" She suddenly blurted. "It- it didn't even occur to me that it could've gone bad. It was dumb and reckless and I won't do it again, I swear! Just please stay!" Yang pleaded as she released her tight grip on the desk and reached a desperate arm out towards the Faunus, begging for Blake's forgiveness.

Blake's jaw dropped. Completely taken by surprise by Yang's grovelling.

 _Okay, so maybe I took it too far._

"Hey, Yang, It's okay! It's okay, really – it's fine." Blake assured, gripping Yang's slightly trembling and sweaty hands to keep the blonde grounded. "We're good. Nothing's wrong!" She continued, instantly forgetting the whole reason she was faking to be upset in the first place as her amber eyes locked with twitching purple ones.

"We're - okay? You're not mad?" Yang cautiously questioned, her gaze still meeting Blake's as she searched for any kind of hesitance or doubt within the Faunus.

"Yes, we're okay and no of course I'm not mad!" Blake answered, slowly raising their entwined hands towards herself, before tenderly kissing each of Yang's taught knuckles whilst keeping eye contact with the blonde. Each brush of her soft lips against the rough skin an unspoken apology. _I'm sorry for making it seem like I was angry at you._

By the time she gently kissed the knuckle of Yang's thumb on her left hand, Yang slowly eased up. The muscles in her body relaxing and her breathing slowly returning to normal; no longer scared that Blake would be mad and subsequently try to run away from her. "I'm sorry kitten."

"Don't apologise Yang, you've got nothing to be sorry for." Blake whispered against Yang's digits before finishing her trail of kisses.

Looking down at their entwined hands then back up to Blake, Yang painfully swallowed around the sudden lump that had formed at the back of her throat. She winced, but not because of the sore ache that followed the action, but because of the way that Blake's bow twitched and jerked at the harsh sound which seemed to fill the room.

"Are you alright Yang?"

"Now I am. Thanks, Blake." She answered honestly. "And I really mean it when I say that I'm sorry and won't do it again."

Blake smiled as she let their conjoined hands droop between them as Yang eased up in front of her. Immediately deciding to forget the whole catnip ideal for now. "You're lucky that I'm feeling merciful after that performance earlier" Blake teased, stifling her giggles as she pulled Yang towards her for a hug.

"Phew, I thought you were going to ban sex for a week as a punishment or something" Yang joked as she unsteadily laughed and returned the affection. Trying to return the conversation to a lighter one.

"Hmm, well now that you've said it…" Blake purposefully baited, not even having to wait a second before she felt Yang quickly pull away from the hug and put her hand over her heart in mock offence.

"No! Blake, come on please… I'll literally do anything! Anything else but that!" Yang pouted as she reached forward and scrunched the bottom of Blake's shirt in her hands and rested her head against the brunette's shoulder.

"Duly noted." Blake chuckled as she gently reached up and stroked the top of the blonde's head. Her soothing actions causing Yang to quickly relax beneath her.

Blake closed her eyes, enjoying Yang's warmth and the sound of quiet whirring from the surrounding machinery as well as her own deep purr. She took a deep, steady breath, quickly realising that Yang smelt like the best kind of summers; tropical fruits and freshly cut flowers. It made her grin. Of course her scent was blissful.

A steady beam of sunlight glistened through the windows and warmed her cheeks as she tilted her head to the side and leaned it against Yang. She felt at peace upon realising that it was the first time in a long while that she was truly content in the moment; that she didn't have to pretend.

That this was real.

Releasing a contented sigh whilst trailing her fingers through Yang's impressive mane, Blake mentally made a note to pay back all of those who had been good to her and to be more thankful for all that she had. After all, she'd never really had any real friends who had accepted her back in the White Fang, or a promising career ahead of her that didn't involve hurting people.

It was a rare second chance.

And she was determined not to waste it.

Increasing her grip, she nudged her cheek against Yang's. Non-verbally promising to make things right and to start it all with perhaps, most importantly, the gorgeous girl who meant the world to her. The girl who understood her, who wanted her, who was literally cradled in her arms.

She had never admitted it, but, right now, Yang, Beacon and the rest of the team were everything that she had ever needed, but everything she thought that she could never have had.

It was perfect.

That is, until she remembered that they were on a time limit.

Sighing, Blake opened her eyes, blinking away from the light and awkwardly leaning across and up, only to whisper into Yang's ear. "As much as I'm enjoying this little sun dragon, we should probably get out of here before Ozpin returns."

Yang must have realised that they were running out of time too, because she didn't protest or try to argue like Blake thought that she would.

"Eurgh, good point kitten." The blonde grumbled as she raised her hands and pulled Blake's down, locking her fingers within Blake's. "There's just one problem though..."

"And what is that" Blake whispered as she pulled Yang into a quick and gentle kiss.

Yang gently huffed before resting her forehead against Blake's. "You kind of destroyed my pants, remember?"

Blake felt her cheeks burn hot with embarrassment as Yang smirked and tried to restrain her glee at her reaction. But before she even realised what she was doing, Blake had looked down to assess the damage and immediately felt a second wind coming on.

Yang's chest, although slightly covered, still bore a light flush as well as an aggressive looking trail of scratch marks which dipped down and continued to the bottom of her shirt.

 _How had she forgotten this?_

Swallowing hard, she carried on her admiration, looking desperately at Yang's hips and before she could stop it, a heavy groan passed through her lips at the sight of Yang in her still damp panties. The blood that had hastily rushed to Blake's cheeks suddenly flowed down to where her member rested, causing the sleepy organ to slowly harden and grow to a decent sized semi before Blake could stop it.

Blake hastily snapped her head up and buried her crown underneath Yang's chin to try and hide her blush and almost erection before Yang could realise what had happened.

"Hey - hey, it's alright kitten. I have lots of pairs and they didn't cost too much. Oh, and I'm sure with your ninja skills and my cunning tactics we can sneak back and make the walk of shame as painless as possible." The brawler soothed, oblivious to the sudden inner turmoil inside Blake.

Blake's breathing slowed and her grip on Yang tightened as her stomach twisted into knots at Yang's words. She had already done one almost-walk of shame today and it was safe to say that she wasn't too enthused about the idea of doing another one.

Even if the first one alone was alone, the thought of doing it twice in one day, especially with someone by her side this time around, was beyond daunting.

 _What would everyone think? Not even that, what would they say?_

"What do you mean Yang?" Blake probed, worried that Yang wouldn't understand the fact she was scared to be seen and judged by her peers when they would walk back to their dorms.

It wasn't that it was _Yang_ that worried her. It was the fact that relationships with teammate's was a taboo enough subject as it was... But a human and a Faunus? Society hadn't come far enough to except that pairing yet, and she would be damned if she would drag Yang into the unfair prejudice and hate that she had endured all of her life even if only for a moment.

It wouldn't be fair.

Yang gently pushed Blake's head away from where it was pressed against her chest. "Erm? The walk of shame…" she continued after receiving no response. "It's that thing when people walk back to wherever their staying after having sex around someone else's place?"

"I know what a walk of shame is, Yang." Blake muttered, flinching as she remembered the uneasy stares and gawks she got as she approached Ozpin in the cafeteria.

Pulling away and stepping around Yang, Blake didn't even bother to hide the slight bulge in her pants as she walked to one of the support pillars by the elevator and leaned against it, suddenly feeling the need for some space.

"Oh." Yang stated, clearly confused. "It's nothing to be ashamed of Blake. If anything, when we go out there together, in my current condition I'll most likely take all of the attention away from you, if that's what you're worried about."

Beneath her bow, Blake's ears flattened against her head at the reassurance in Yang's voice.

Of course Yang wouldn't be ashamed of things like this.

 _She doesn't care if people see_ _ **us**_ _. She would hold her head high, she'd be proud._

The thought brings a pained smile to her face. Apart of her wanting to grab Yang's hand and go, whilst the other part insisted on thinking about the consequences.

 _If you went out there alongside her. They'd know. They'd stare, point and laugh or worse. You know this. Don't indulge the fantasy._

 _If you want to keep her safe, keep her happy, they_ _ **can't**_ _know._

Swallowing, Blake knew she had to get what she needed to say off of her chest before Yang could convince her that walking half naked to their dorms together was alright and no one would care.

Too afraid to look her in the eye, Blake turned her back on the blonde and hung her head to the side in shame. "I- I think it would be best if I went out there first… alone."

It took a second before the sound of Yang's heavy sigh reached Blake's sensitive ears as the blonde acknowledged what she meant by going alone.

And Blake _hated_ herself for it.

"Eurgh, su- sure partner. If that's what you want." Yang mumbled.

 _She hasn't called me 'partner' since the first time we met… back before we were even friends…_

 _Shit._

"Yang…"

Yang quickly cut her off. "It's fine, really. I can understand if you're embarrassed to be seen with me, especially like this." Yang whispered as she turned away from Blake and tried to awkwardly cover her crutch with her hands.

"It's not that Yang." Blake quickly assured as she rushed towards the silently crying Yang, completely forgetting her prior determination to go alone in order to make things clear with the blonde.

Holding Yang's biceps, Blake sighed as she leaned forwards and nudged her cheek once more against Yang's before softly bumping her forehead against the brawlers in an attempt to quell any fears within the elder girl to little success.

The now heavy tears which trailed down Yang's cheeks didn't slow.

 _Say something!_

"I'm – I'm just not ready for them to find out about us…"

Blake knew she had fucked up as soon as she said the words.

Yang let out a little sob and her whole body began to lightly tremble with the effort of containing more whimpers.

Immediately letting go of Yang's arms, Blake pulled Yang closer and hugged her, not knowing how else to comfort her aside from repeating apologies over and over again like a sweet eulogy. "I'm sorry Yang. I didn't mean – fuck, I'm sorry -" Yang quivered slightly and realising that her pleads for forgiveness weren't helping, Blake sighed, brokenly humming as she brushed her hands against Yang's back.

It took several minutes until the trembles and cries lessened and Yang's body fell limp against Blake.

 _Fuck._

Blake scrunched her face in pain as she tried to prevent her own tears from falling; she couldn't believe that she had hurt Yang.

"It's - it's okay Blake. I understand, you go alone. I won't tell anyone about us." Yang whined, the sound muffled by Blake's hair in her face.

Blake bit down hard against her own bottom lip, nearly drawing blood.

Only Yang; the girl who openly wore her heart on her sleeve and wasn't afraid to tell anyone anything, would be able to tell her that it was okay that she wasn't quite ready to let people know that they were a thing.

 _Dust, this girl is such a blessing._

"Yang, are you – are you sure?" Blake stammered, uncertain whether to accept the way that Yang was clearly trying to brush off the fact that she wasn't okay with it.

"Of course I'm sure kitten." Yang sniffled as she straightened her back and carefully pulled away from the embrace. "You do whatever you need to do, I'll still be here and I'll still love you."

Tears spilled down Blake's cheeks at the words.

 _This girl…_

"I don't know what I've done to be able to deserve you." Blake whispered as she lowered her arms to hold Yang's hands and stared into glistening lilac eyes.

"Is that your way of saying I love you too?" Yang joked, as she tenderly wiped away the tears on her cheeks with the back of her hand, causing Blake to gently huff as the blonde's fiery sparkle returned in her smile.

Blake carefully swatted Yang's arm, cautious not to actually hurt the blonde. "Not quite." Blake mumbled, feeling slightly better that the thick tension between them quickly dissolved. Of course she knew that this wasn't the end of the topic and they'd need to talk about it more later.

"Hmm, well maybe one day you could show me." Yang smirked. "Or perhaps later once this –"She motioned at her body and pants. "Is sorted out and we're back at the dorms?"

"If Ruby and Weiss aren't there and we have an hour, or even half an hour at the least to ourselves then sure" Blake replied, smiling at Yang's intentions.

"I'm sure that can be achieved" Yang answered as she quickly pecked Blake's forehead with her lips. "Speaking of, I think we've overstayed our welcome here, kitten."

"I'm sure you'll find a way to make it work and your right, I- I should probably go." Blake stuttered, nervous about Yang's reaction or making it awkward between them.

Yang smiled as she let go of Blake's hands. "You bet I will and it's alright, Blake. I'm not going to break down again, I promise." She teased, poking her tongue out at Blake.

"Good" Blake gently replied, not knowing what else to say as she brought her finger up and tapped Yang's nose.

"Did- did you just..?" Yang stammered, red cheeked and mouth agape.

Turning away from Yang with a bright smile, Blake walked across the room and called the elevator, knowing full well what she did.

"You just booped me." Yang remarked in shock, touching her nose as if she could still feel Blake's touch.

Blake giggled, knowing they both understood the meaning and significance of such an act. Still, she remained slightly disbelieving that she had actually done it and she was happy at Yang's reaction. Yang was always such a dork.

 _My dork._

The elevator "dinged" as it suddenly arrived, breaking Blake's train of thought and causing Yang to slowly prowl towards Blake as its doors opened. Walking inside and turning around to press the button to the ground floor, Blake couldn't help but feel bashful at the sight; Leaning against the pillar next to the lift and crossing her arms, Yang had the smuggest, most triumphant smirk on her face.

"Err, if you stay up here, I'll come back with some shorts if-"Blake started, unsure whether to probe Yang about her clearly emboldened behaviour before she was once more cut off by Yang.

"You booped me."

Blake grinned despite her best efforts to show that she wasn't effected by Yang's high spirits and her own actions. "Stay here, Yang." Blake giggled, content to play a bit hard to get as the doors closed in front of her.

The sounds of Yang shouting, "I'M TELLING NORA!" and her resounding boom of laughter made Blake chuckle as the lift slowly descended. _Such a dork._

As soon as the elevator slowed and stopped, Blake started walking back to her dorm with a gleeful cheer in her movements. She couldn't help but feel light headed and grateful after her mind-blowing experience with Yang.

Never in a thousand years would've she imagined that she was going to be having sex with Yang Xiao Long, or to have had sex with Yang Xiao Long in Ozpin's chair anyway.

The realisation made her guffaw until

-Umphm!"

She bumped into someone.

"Oh, excuse me…" She began until she realised that the person that she had run into was none other than Yang's uncle; Qrow.

"Hmphm." He groaned, holding a hip flask in one hand and his scroll in the other. "Watch where you're going kid."

Her eyes blew out of her sockets and a sudden nervous sweat broke out across her skin. She had literally de-flowered this man's niece not even twenty-four hours ago, then got the roughest fuck of her life from the same said niece, in his friend's office.

"I'm not a kid, and with all due respect, Sir. You could've stepped out of the way."

This made Qrow smirk, liking this new person's confidence. "What's your name, kid?"

Blake frowned, annoyed that he had called her kid twice. "Blake, Blake Belladonna."

Qrow's eyes suddenly glinted with recognition and he kindly smiled. "So you're the infamous Blake Belladonna huh, Yang's partner?"

"Yes... I am." She confirmed, suddenly anxious about what Yang or Ruby had told him about her.

He huffed, tucking his scroll in his pocket as he squinted whilst looking her up and down. "I can see why Yang likes you." He says non-chalantly before side-stepping her and carrying on his way as if nothing had just happened. "Be seeing you around, Blake."

 _Holy shit. What just happened?_

Blake stood frozen for a second as Qrow headed the way that she had just come from.

 _You just met Yang's uncle, you idiot._

Snapping her head back to watch the man carry on his way and make sure that what just happened was real, Blake tentatively took one step then another, before hurriedly rushing back to her dorm. Praying that she didn't run into any other of Yang's family along the way.

Especially her team leader.

Thankfully, she was in luck as no-one pulled her over on her way to the dorm.

Running to her room and slamming the door open, Blake let out a sigh of relief at the realisation that neither Ruby nor Weiss were there to witness her hurried state.

She just wanted to grab Yang a pair of pants, give them to the girl then have a nice talk with her crush over where they went from here…

 _That wasn't too much to ask for?_

 _Was it?_

Near sprinting over to Yang's cupboard, she rummaged through the stacks of clothes, looking for something – anything that the blonde could wear.

"Oh, hey Blake!"

 _Shit_.

 _Clearly it was too much to ask for._

 _I should've checked the bathroom- fuck!_

Cursing her stupidity, Blake felt heat rush to her cheeks as she looked down to see that she was tightly clenching a pair of Yang's shorts in her hands.

 _Of course Ruby had to be here now!_

"Er, hey Ruby? You're back here early?" Blake responded as she quickly turned, hiding Yang's clothes behind her back.

"Yeah well- eh, er" Ruby guiltily mumbled as she looked down to the floor and rubbed the back of her head. "I- I just came to go to the toilet and see if Yang had come back."

"Oh" Blake said, leaning against the cupboard so that the draw closed. "Well, as you can see, Yang's not back yet."

Ruby hummed whilst looking at her teammate with a confused look on her face. "What about you? What are you doing back here? We thought Professor Ozpin wanted to speak with you?"

Blake stammered.

 _Think fast! Think fast!_

"I already talked to Professor Ozpin, it – it wasn't anything serious."

Ruby nodded her head, seemingly accepting the answer. "But then why didn't you meet with me and Weiss back in the cafeteria once you were done? We sent you like a billion messages! We're on the hunt for Yang!"

Blake's hands started to become sweaty. She was usually a great liar on the spot, but right now she's terrified and she knows that it's showing. "I'm sorry, I haven't opened my scroll since then, I just haven't had the chance. I came here to… look for any clues that Yang may have left behind."

"Is that why you were going through her underwear drawer?" Ruby asked innocently enough causing Blake's cheeks to flush scarlet.

 _She'd been caught._

"Err… Yeah. You never know?" She dumbly muttered, pulling her aching arms in front of her with the evidence in her hands.

Ruby looked confused at Blake before smiling and giggling, much to Blake's further embarrassment.

"What's so funny?"

Ruby just guffawed more. "You're a really bad detective, Blake! I can't believe you went through Yang's underwear drawer for clues!"

Blake was torn between being shocked that Ruby actually believed her and annoyed that Ruby was laughing at her. "I just wanted to be thorough" She lied through her teeth.

Ruby snorted before jumping up onto her own bunk. "Through underwear? Weren't you scared that you know…" She trailed off, blushing.

"That I'd what?" Blake asked, confused.

"That you'd touch one of her bras or something!" Ruby whispered, in all seriousness.

Blake's entire expression's dropped. "Are you joking?" She mumbled, unsure if her team leader was playing a prank or something.

"No! Like what if you touched the inside of her underwear or something! Wouldn't that be awkward?"

Blake nearly, _nearly_ face palmed.

 _If only she knew that I had done a lot more than just touching the inside of her sister's underwear._

"No, Ruby. It wouldn't be awkward."

"But Yang wears those!" Ruby protested, pointedly gesturing to the shorts that Blake was still holding.

"So? She's not wearing them now." She says.

 _I doubt that she'd be wearing them either if it was just me and her here now._

"But she does! Like all the time! Doesn't that make you feel like you're being...? I don't know... "She awkwardly mumbles "Intimate with Yang"

Blake suddenly frowned, a question was bubbling to the surface at Ruby's… innocent curiosity.

"Ruby… you don't have to answer, but out of curiosity, just how much experience do you have with things like this?"

Ruby awkwardly presses her hands together before she takes a deep breath and mutters in rapid fire. "Okay, Okay – I don't know anything! I tried talking to Weiss about it earlier but she just gaped at me and told me to keep my mind out of the gutter? Whatever that means so I just – I don't know I wanted to speak to you about this kind of thing. Like, I don't even know how 'it' works?"

Blake's head ached slightly as she worked to decipher the information she was just given at thirty miles an hour. "Don't know how what works?"

Ruby bit her lip before awkwardly gesturing a circle in one hand and pointing her index finger through the circle in the other. "You know…"

"Sex?" Blake guessed.

"Gah!" Ruby cried as she covered her ears. "Don't say it please."

Blake sighed. Wishing that Yang was here to handle this…

"Ruby, I – "

 _BOOM!_

"I FOUND HER!" Weiss triumphantly yells as she kicks open the dorm room door and drags a dirt and leaf covered Yang through and into the room by her ear.

"Ow! OW! Weiss! That hurts!" Yang shrieks as Weiss pinches her ear harder before throwing her into the middle of the room.

"She was-" Weiss started explaining before stopping once she saw Blake. "Blake, what are you doing here?"

"Blake?" Yang calls as she picks herself up from the floor and stands before her partner, rubbing her ear with one hand and holding Qrow's bundled cloak around her waist in the other, awkwardly trying to cover her modesty.

"Here." Blake says as she blushed and hand's Yang a pair of shorts.

Yang snatches the clothing before hurriedly releasing her uncles cloak and putting them on.

"What the hell is going on here?" Weiss demands, storming between the two and grabbing both of their ears in a vice like grip from hell.

"OWE! OWE Weiss, let go!" –

\- "Dust! Weiss, what the hell!"

Weiss increased the pressure and Blake was in near tears. "You two have a lot of explaining to do. Right now!"

Both partner's yowled before Yang snapped back and broke free from the heiress's hold.

"No! No! I can't right now! I just can't!" She shouted, storming into the bathroom and locking the door behind her before Weiss could catch her again.

"Yang Xiao Long, You open this door this instant! You have some serious explaining to do!"

"NO, I DON'T. ALL OF YOU – JUST LEAVE! GET OUT!" She roared and even for a second Weiss froze at her ferocity before turning on the spot and huffing.

"FINE! We'll go! But this doesn't mean you're off of the hook Xiao Long!" Weiss growled as she pulled Blake alongside her as she stormed out of the room, Ruby hot on their heels.

 _What the fuck just happened?_

"You're in a lot of trouble, Belladonna." Weiss aggressively stated as she dragged Blake past hordes of gaping students and teachers till they reached the now empty cafeteria.

Blake didn't have a second to defend herself before Weiss slammed her onto the nearest vacant bench. "Don't even think about moving."

Blake swallowed hard as Weiss stormed away towards the only exit before turning to Ruby who had just rushed through the archway. "Ruby. The topic we are about to breach is a very personal one and incredibly inappropriate. Are you sure you want to be here?"

Ruby blinked before looking at Blake. "I'm sure. I can handle it."

Weiss nodded before she violently shut the halls doors and sealed them together with a giant glyph.

Ruby darted next to Blake in seconds and a subsequent cold shiver passed down Blake's spine. She was trapped, about to be interrogated like in one of Ruby's drama films with the good cop and bad cop.

 _I'm not going to survive this._

"Blake Belladonna. The B and third member of team RWBY!" Ruby mock barked as she turned on her scrolls flashlight and pointed it at Blake's face. "Are you going to make us do this the easy way, or the hard way?"

Blake flinched at the light, suddenly confused and overwhelmed. "Wait, what?" She questioned.

"Are you going to confess to your most heinous crimes or are we going to have to break the truth from you?" Weiss clarified as she stood still, facing the massive door with her arms crossed behind her back like some kind of military general.

"Confess to what?"

Ruby frowned and Weiss straightened her already immaculate posture.

"I don't quite know what's happening here." Blake said cautiously, feeling like she was standing on a cliffs edge.

"You're confessing your crimes!" Ruby answered as if it was obvious.

Blake squirmed. "What crimes?"

Ruby opened her mouth before closing it and looking confused herself. "Erm... Your crimes against the team?"

Weiss's sigh could've been heard across the entirety of Remnant. "So unprofessional." She mumbled before using a speed glyph to propel herself dead in front of Blake. Her finger pointed accusingly at her chest.

"You know what crimes, Blake. Don't play innocent!"

Blake's eyes widened like saucers and she leaned as far back and away as possible. "Wha- What?"

"Deception! Fornication! Falsehoods!" Weiss yelled.

"Yeah!" Ruby chimed in, pushing the torch closer to Blake till she turned back to Weiss. "Wait, what's fornication?"

Weiss's face held no expression but disappointment for a moment till she rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Sex, Ruby. Sex before marriage, technically."

"Eww!" She squealed, staring disbelieving at Blake. "Blake! Wh- Is it true! Wait! Who did you forni-mate with?"

"It's fornicate, you dolt!" Weiss corrected.

Ruby huffed, finally taking her scroll away. "Gah - How was I supposed to know that?" She countered.

"I literally just said it, you –"Weiss started till Blake interrupted.

"Wait, wait. What! How did you know about this?" Blake demanded, suddenly curious and incredibly anxious over _how_ they had found out.

"So do you admit it?" Ruby asked whilst Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Nora figured it out."

Blake's heart stopped.

"How!"

Weiss frowned whilst taking a seat on the bench so that she had a height difference over her friend. "We explained everything to her and she just sat there and laughed, telling us that it was so obvious."

"I don't believe this." Blake said, her fists clenching slightly.

Ruby shuffled around at Blake's left side. "It's true. She said something about your hair being dishevelled and other things, but it was when she came back to our dorm to prove her point, she took one look at your bed and gave us all and more proof than we needed."

Blake's cheeks flushed a deep red and her ears stood on end. She just wanted to bury herself in some sand and pretend that this wasn't happening.

"So, Blake..." Weiss begun, till Ruby cut in.

"Who was it?"

 _This is it. This is how I'm going to die._ She thought a she stared at her two friends who clearly had no idea that it was Yang.

"Is it someone we know?" Ruby desperately questioned and Blake could've sworn that this was the worst thing that had ever happened to her in her life so far.

"Yeah, You – you could say that, yes." She awkwardly stammered.

Weiss looked doubtful whilst Ruby's eyes glistened with excitement. "No way! Who was it?"

"It was- it's –"

 _-Come at me, and you'll see, I'm more than meets the eye-_

Blake's breathing stopped.

The word _Yang_ died on the tip of her tongue as her scroll suddenly buzzed and vibrated loudly in her pocket, breaking the intense moment and buying her a few precious minutes.

 _Saved by the scroll._

Ruby and Weiss looked at each other startled, as she pulled the scroll out and checked the caller ID, although she already knew who it was by the ringtone.

 _Incoming call. Little Sun Dragon._

She hit answer.

"Blake?"

"Hey, Yang." She answered, wincing at the slight crack in her voice.

"Yang?" Ruby and Weiss mouthed at each other, making Blake turn away from them.

"Are you alright, kitten? You sound upset?" Yang worriedly asked.

Blake shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm fine, Yang. I'm just locked in the cafeteria with Weiss and Ruby."

Silence.

"What? Wait- Are you serious?"

Blake nodded her head before realising that Yang couldn't see her.

"Yes. They are quite... Determined to get answers."

Yang's immediate discomfort was instantly audible. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

Blake would've bet that Yang was playing with the ends of her hair right now. Trying to remain calm. "Do they know?"

The inevitable question loomed in Blake's mind like a dark cloud.

"Not yet."

Yang sighed in relief. "Okay, good. I know that this isn't comfortable for you, kitten, but don't worry. I'll make it right. Just tell Weiss to let you out and to meet me with Ruby at our dorm in forty-five minutes."

Blake looked at the heiress. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I've got it all figured out."

Blake smiled, trusting Yang with this. "Okay, is there anything else?"

Yang chuckled. "Meet me in the fourth study room by the library in five minutes."

"Wait, what for?"

"You'll see." Yang teased. "Anyhow, I've got to go sort something out. See you soon, kitten."

"See you soon, Yang."

"Bye."

"Bye."

 _-Call ended. 4 min 36 s-_

Blake locked her scroll before placing it back in her pocket and turning back to her friends.

"What was that about?" Ruby blurted whilst Weiss remained frowning as if she was trying to figure out the world's most difficult puzzle.

Blake sighed "I have no idea."

Ruby tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Well... It was Yang, wasn't it?"

"Yes, she said that she wanted to meet you two in forty-five minutes at the dorm." Blake explained.

"Okay, but what about you?" Weiss stated, eyebrows still furrowed.

"Huh?"

Weiss tutted. "You said that she wanted to meet me and Ruby in the dorm. Not us." She answered. "Which implies that _you_ will be somewhere else."

 _Okay, so maybe Weiss wouldn't be such a bad investigator after all._

"In one of the library study rooms." She confessed, knowing that there was no point in lying now. "And before you ask, no. I don't know why she wants to meet me there."

Weiss couldn't look any more suspicious whilst Ruby just shrugged it off.

"Okay then. I guess we'll just wait around here or go talk to Juniper while you're busy." Ruby stated, immediately fully trusting the sincerity of Blake's words. "Come on, Weiss."

"I don't like this." Weiss admitted.

"Aww, don't be like that Weiss! We got Blake to confess, and now we just have to wait a bit for Yang's turn!"

Blake sighed, understanding the heiresses concern. "I know that this is hard, Weiss. I'm not too fond of this either – but please. Just trust Yang."

Weiss huffed, looking aside for a second before flicking her wrist and deforming the glyph that locked the door. "Fine. I suppose the quicker that this is over and done with, the quicker we can all put this behind us and rest."

Ruby smiled and side hugged Weiss before turning to Blake. "Yeah! You do look like you could use some sleep, Blake."

Blake just grumbled, accepting the not intended to be- insult.

 _It was true._

 _She really could use some sleep._

"I'll message you when we're done." She said eventually, shaking off the sudden drowsiness that hit her upon realising how tired she really was.

It had been a long day after all.

"Okay well, I guess we'll see you later then, Blake!" Ruby suddenly chimed, standing up from where she stood only to hug Blake and whisper in her ear. "Don't worry, Blake, no matter whoever you fornicated with, I'll still be your team leader and friend."

Ruby beamed as she pulled away, ignoring how Blake chocked on air and coughed loudly at her words.

 _I doubt that you'd forgive me Ruby._ Was her first thought as she struggled to recover her breathing before a rush of guilt hit her like a freight train.

She'd not even spared a single thought to how this would affect her and Ruby's relationship.

 _Oh dust, would this divide the team? Would Ruby want to even speak to her, knowing that she had slept with her sister? Would someone tell Glynda and have us all split up? – No. No._

She was being paranoid.

 _That couldn't happen… Right?_

Thankfully before that thought went any further, Weiss pointedly coughed into her hand, distracting Blake from her sudden fears and doubts.

"Forty-five minutes." She ordered, tapping her wrist where a watch should be to emphasise her point. "Not a second later or I promise on the Schnee family name that there is not a force in Remnant that will stop me from grabbing you both and letting Ruby and Nora doing whatever they want onto you until this mess is understood. Am I clear?"

Blake swallowed hard before nodding her head.

"Good. See you then." She stated before turning on her heels and marching out of the door with Ruby bounding at her side.

Blake gripped the edge of the table tight within both of her hands before releasing a big sigh as her teammates left. She wished that she had more time to deal with the swirl of emotions within her head and heart but she knew that Weiss wasn't lying. They had evaded the whole truth from their team twice now, and a third time wouldn't be tolerated.

Slumping off the table, Blake stood and started walking towards the library, thinking about the potential consequences of being late whilst wondering what the dust Yang wanted her in the library for and what exactly was her plan.

She hoped that it was good, whatever it was.

Blake huffed once she eventually arrived outside the fourth study room by the library. It had taken her five minutes to get here but just as she was about to open the door, she panicked.

There was a small sign taped across the wooden door.

 **Study Room reserved until 4:30**

 **Second Year Advanced Grimm Studies Revision**

 _Great._

Growling under her breath, she grabbed her scroll and was about to send Yang a message before suddenly the door was flung open behind her.

"Quick! Blake, in here!"

Jumping slightly, Blake turned back and frowned as her partner leaned through the open door and beckoned her inside.

"Wha-"She started before Yang reached out and grabbed her hand before pulling them both inside and slamming the door shut.

"Ya- Yang!" She grumbled as her partner spun her around once and giggled. "What are you doing?"

Yang huffed before putting her hands on her hips. "I wanted to speak to you in private." She answered as she motioned her head to the empty study room. "It's a pretty good idea, huh?"

Blake shook her head slightly at her partner's antics before she turned to sit down at the central desk's chair.

"What? Don't you think it was a good plan?" Yang said, suddenly looking doubtful.

"Well, it worked I suppose." Blake answered, smiling slightly at the way Yang huffed at her response.

Yang walked to the desk before she leaned adjacent to where Blake was sitting in the chair. "Yeah, just as long as no one in CFVY actually comes along that is." She joked. "Otherwise phase two of my plan would've been wasted."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "Phase two?"

Yang smirked. "I'll get to that later, kitten. For now, I wanted to talk and well… to apologise."

Blake straightened within the chair. "Apologise?"

"For a couple of things actually." She started, looking aside sheepishly. "But first, is there anything that you want to talk about?"

 _Losing our virginities in my bed. Where exactly you went when you ran away. How we fucked in the headmaster's office. What we should tell the team. If this is this a regular thing?_

The list was a long one and continued further than that and she didn't know which one to talk about first.

"Erm, yeah. I guess we should talk. Maybe... Maybe.. If you're comfortable… Talking about what upset you so much when we were in Ozpin's office?"

It wasn't necessarily the most important topic that they needed to breach, but it was the one that popped up in her mind first.

Yang nodded her head then intertwined her hands across her lap. She was silent for a moment before she sighed, then squeaked out her answer with false bravado.

"I was scared."

Blake was quiet for a second, processing the words. "Scared?"

Yang swallowed. "When I confessed about the catnip… you were… rightfully defensive." She begun. "I don't know what it was, but I just- I just saw something in your eyes. It made me freeze and I felt, well - I was absolutely petrified."

Guilt sucker punched Blake right in her face. "Why?" She squeaked out after a moment.

"Because I knew that I had hurt you."

"Yan-" Blake began till Yang stood and crossed the small distance between them. "Ssh, it's okay." She said as she crouched so that she was eye-level with Blake. "It's okay. I know better, now."

"Know better about what?" Blake mumbled, slightly dazed by how close Yang was to her again.

"I know better than to be presumptuous about you." She whispered, raising her right hand up to Blake's left knee. "That I know better than to doubt any feeling's I have about you over something so simple and foolish."

Blake smiled, her throat tight and eyes watery as she raised her left hand and stroked it through Yang's hair, only to extend her index finger and gently tap it against the tip of Yang's nose.

Yang smirked at the action.

"You know… If that's your way of saying I love you, kitten, I think Nora's going to sue you for copyright infringement because I'm pretty sure she trademarked it first." Yang snickered.

Blake giggled before an interesting idea came into her mind.

"No. You're right, that's not my way of saying it."

 _Here goes nothing._

"This is." Blake answered as she reached forwards and tugged the front of Yang's shirt, pulling her in for a quick but passionate kiss before tilting her head slightly to the left to deepen it.

Yang was still for a second.

 _Maybe I shouldn't have…_ She thought,until her fears were put to rest as after only a second's hesitation, Yang answered the fervent kiss with a twice as much enthusiasm.

Blake stumbled slightly at the unexpected turn of events as her partner instantly began nipping, sucking and tugging her bottom lip between her own as if her life depended on it.

 _Shit._

Yang was not being gentle.

Blake gasped, eyes wide open as her bottom lip was drawn and pulled tight between Yang's teeth. She pulled back slightly, drawing in as much air as she could as Yang sucked hard against her suddenly bleeding lip before the brawler dragged her back into the kiss. The sounds of their sloppy make out quickly consuming the otherwise empty room.

 _Shit, fuck, fuck!_

Yang suddenly pulled back, panting. "Well, there goes the foreplay and surprise of Phase two."

"Wait, what?" Blake muttered, her head spinning from what had just happened.

Yang grinned a devilish smirk. "Phase two of my apology. Combining the opportunity for us to be alone and to _show_ you how sorry I really am."

The meaning of the word's suddenly dawned on Blake. "What- Here? Are you serious?"

"I figured why not." Yang answered, rubbing her thumb against Blake's thigh. "But if you're not comfortable with it, then that's okay kitten."

Blake gulped. "No – No, it's not that, it's just that I was a little surprised by the change of pace."

"Wait, wait. Is that a yes?" Yang asked, stopping her movements.

Blake swallowed hard, her fingers twitching hard with the urge to tangle into Yang's hair and pull her back into a kiss.

 _Should we be doing this?_

She denied her urge, instead trailing her fingers down the side of Yang's cheeks.

 _No._

 _Do you really care about that right now though?_

Digits curl and clasp at her partner's chin, forcing her to keep her eyes locked upon her own.

 _No._

 _Do you want this?_

Her thumb extends, brushing softly against Yang's plump and dampened lips.

"Yes."

Yang smirked, leaning up and sloppily kissing Blake, her hand quickly heading south. "Just tell me if you ever want to stop, kitten." She husked, suddenly changing angles and nipping at the exposed skin of Blake's collarbone. "I might be going fast to make sure we make it on time."

Blake gasped as Yang's palm smoothly grinded hard and fast against her clothed crotch as Yang switched directions and bit down hard against her left collarbone.

"Tell me what you need, Blake." She husked, pulling back and panting heavy in her ear.

Blake couldn't respond with anything but a loud and embarrassing moan at the sudden rush of intoxicating feelings and sensation coursing through her body. She never once thought that she'd ever be able to be fired up so quickly but the pulsating and tugging from her dick told her otherwise. She was already sporting a semi and leaking pre-cum.

"Ya- Yang."

"Yes, kitten." Yang purred, slowing her movements slightly.

"Mor- More." Blake whimpered, caught between wanting and waiting for Yang to hurry up or to just move Yang's hand away and touch herself right here and now.

Yang's eyes glinted with mischief as she completely removed her hand whilst Blake didn't even feel shame at the high pitched whine from her mouth at the lack of contact. "More, what?"

Blake nearly screamed.

"More, More – touching. Yang! I need you to touch me." She gasped instead.

Yang smirked, slowly rubbing teasing circles against the large wet spot in Blake's pants where her cock was leaking more and more pre-cum before she withdrew again. "What's the magic word?"

Blake blinked in rapid fire before it hit her. "Please! Please, Yang! Please touch me!"

Yang chuckled deep within her throat, a sound which turned Blake on more than she thought possible. "Good girl."

Blake stuttered, not having time to feel embarrassed about the warm flush in her cheeks at how good the praise felt before her legs automatically widened as Yang shuffled closer, on her knees and ready for her lover.

"You're so hard, Blake." She whispered, trailing her fingers down and into the waistband of Blake's pants and underwear. "So beautiful."

Blake's heart rushed to keep in time with her uneven breathing as Yang finally, _finally_ wrapped her warm hand against her cock. It shocked her how that even though they had had sex earlier, it still felt so _good_.

"Yang, yes, yang – fuck" She moaned wantonly as Yang began to pump with more force, twisting her hand once she reached the tip, learning what Blake liked best.

Yang shivered at the way that Blake's whole body shook like a live wire. She loved how she could bring pleasure to her lover like this, but she also wanted more. So much more. "I want to taste you, Blake."

Blake's ears pricked at the words before with a heavy shift and a sudden draft, Yang pulled her body away, only to quickly reposition herself _underneath_ the desk. "Ya- Yang?"

"Shh, it's just to make this easier, kitten." Yang reassured as she resumed her hands previous ministrations.

Before Blake could fully form a pout at the sheer loss of heat that Yang's body provided against her, Yang poked her tongue out and began licking her way up her shaft whilst her hands gently cupped her balls.

Blake groaned, eyes slamming shut and hands gripping the chair as if her life depended on it. She hadn't been expecting this.

Yang smiled, kissing the top of Blake's leaking tip before she raised her free hand and entwined it within Blake's left one. Grabbing her limb by the wrist, Yang then guided Blake's hand to the top of her head and into her long, blonde hair.

Blake gasped as Yang suddenly drew her into her mouth.

 _Oh dust. The heat._

"Mmmnnn." She quaked, gently running her fingers through Yang's hair and applying the slightest amount of pressure.

She wanted so much more.

"It's okay, kitten." Yang suddenly said once she withdrew from Blake's cock with a comical pop sound, clearly understanding her duress. "You can be as rough as you want."

Blake's eyes widened. "Are you- Are you sure?" She muttered, slightly embarrassed but excited at the prospect.

Yang just grinned. "I can take it."

Before Blake could utter another word, she leaned down and resumed licking and sucking Blake's hard and heavy dick with a vengeance, causing Blake to cry out and immediately push down against Yang's head. Forcing her deeper and deeper down her throat, Blake groaned as her tip made contact with the soft skin there.

" _Shit_." She cursed before loosening up her grip, feeling bad for a split-second before she realised that Yang wasn't choking, wasn't complaining, but seemed to be enjoying herself.

The thought that Yang was enjoying this caused a familiar tug at the bottom of her stomach; she wouldn't last long now.

Blake whimpered, knowing that it would be over soon before Yang looked up at her through clouded eyes and pulled off her pounding cock. "You can go harder if you want Blake. I promise that I can take it."

Instead of fighting it, of arguing against her lover's words, Blake nodded her head and swallowed hard around the lump in her throat. She trusted Yang would tell her if she was being too rough.

Knowing that Blake wouldn't hold back this time, Yang lowered her head once more, playfully flicking her tongue through the leaking divot of Blake's shaft. She was teasing her by collecting and savouring the flavour of the cum there before Blake's grip in her hair tightened once more and she pushed her down quicker this time.

Blake's palms grew slick with sweat as star's danced behind her closed eyes at how wet, warm and tight Yang felt. It was her turn not to be gentle and she was definitely taking advantage of the shift in power as she reached out and put her right hand against Yang's head before pushing down and thrusting up as hard and fast as she could possibly go.

"Ah- Ah, fuck Yang!" She grunted, fisting blonde locks within her hands then pushing down with her newfound grip whilst thrusting her hips upwards as she felt herself beginning to be pushed into oblivion.

Yang grabbed the base of Blake's leaking cock with her right hand, tears streaking down her eyes as she struggled to breathe from the sheer raw oral punishment Blake was delivering. True, she had asked for it, but she didn't expect Blake to be so rough, not that she was complaining but she wanted to speak to her and most importantly, she needed some air.

Fighting against the pressure Blake was exerting on her hair, Yang raised her head until with a harsh tug and pop, her mouth slipped away from the red and swollen cock. Pre-cum and saliva dribbling past her puffy lips and chin.

Blake hissed as the cool air collided with her pulsating member, the pounding ache which raced across her length was instantly unbearable but just as she was about to let go of Yang to finish herself off with a final stoke, Yang leaned forwards with a wicked glint in her blown out pupils. "Cum for me kitten, cum inside my mouth." Dropping her head, exquisite warmth re-enveloped Blake's length until inch by inch she was fully sheathed inside.

"Yang! I – I'm gunna-" Blake didn't get to finish her sentence before Yang pulled herself up to the tip and teasingly licked the divot of her cock. The first thick rope of Blake's cum burst in heavy streams into the blonde's awaiting mouth and tongue. "Yang! Mnn- Ah, fuck!" Blake moaned as with each stem of her load released, Yang's hand returned and stroked the uncovered inches causing Blake to empty herself till she was completely spent.

Slowly loosening her tense fingers as Yang released her now limp dick, Blake let go of Yang's hair and slumped against the back of her chair, exhausted. She had to take several deep breaths before she could even speak. "Shit! That - That was so good." Blake panted.

 _Good's a fucking understatement. There's no way in Remnant that she's not done that before, holy shit!_

"Beginner's luck I guess" Yang beamed, happy that she was that _good_ at pleasuring her partner.

"Either way - beginner's luck or not, that was one hell of an apology." Blake tiredly mumbled as she gently rested her head down and against the desk in front of her, making herself as comfortable as possible as the welcoming numbness of sleep steadily overtook her. She knew that she shouldn't really be taking a nap here, that they were both running out of time but she didn't really care.

She was too busy floating in her post-orgasmic bliss.

Yang however, cursed as she crawled out from under the desk and rubbed her aching knees and neck. The action bringing a small smile to Blake's lips. "I had to apologise. I mean, as I said, I unfairly jumped to the wrong conclusions and well at least, I definitely know now…"Yang mumbled as she moved to lean against the desk, soothingly brushing Blake's tussled hair behind her human ear.

Blake frowned at Yang's words. _I know now…_ Turning her head to face Yang, Blake managed to mumble her reply before her amber eyes fluttered and closed as a peaceful darkness overtook her.

"Know what?"

Through the haze of sleep, Yang's whispered reply was lost.

"…I know that you would never leave me."


End file.
